Protect Me
by Luna-chan2
Summary: Edward would go to the greatest lengths to protect his brother from harm, but what if he wasn't able to? A new threat has appeared seeking revenge on Ed for all that was lost. Please Review
1. Equivalent Exchange

**Protect Me**

Written by: Luna (aka Jennifer)

Chapter 1 – Equivalent Exchange

**_Disclaimer_ **– I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, yet any new characters that I have created to fit the story are mine, and part of _Protect Me_. Thank you!

"Ok Al, this is it. You ready?"

Al was lying on his back as the steel suit of armor, which his soul had been confined to for 6 torturous years. Surrounding him was the huge, complex array that was required to be able to perform the dangerous and complicated procedure of bringing back a human body from across the gate. It was a moment they had always dreamed of. So many events had led up to this night.

"Y-Yeah, I'm ready, brother"

If Al's heart could be beating wildly, it would. It was hard to say he felt, but Al did know he felt fear at this moment along with anxiety. A thousand possibilities were running through his mind on how this could turn out. Could he possibly be worse off if things didn't work out right? Would he end up like their mother after they tried to bring her back on that unforgettable night? Anything could happen, but it was something the brothers were both willing to risk. Edward was sure that this was the answer to their problems, so why shouldn't Alphonse back him up 100 percent?

Al lay perfectly still as Ed got ready for the alchemy. Edward stood on the outer rim of the mesmerizing array and in his hands was the legendary Philosopher's Stone shining brightly with its eerie red glow. Although neither one wanted to think about it, they both knew the cause of the stone's existence. The whole city of Liore had been used as a sacrifice to the stone's power, and as much as Ed had wanted to stop that from happening, there was nothing he could have done. The stone had been made and the city had been destroyed.

The two brothers had spent days debating on whether they should even think about using the stone now that it had been made with the lives of innocent people, but they knew that there would have been no other way if the process was attempted. Now that the stone was in their possession, the only thing Ed could think of was undoing what had been done to his brother so many years ago.

Even though he was putting on a brave face, Ed was scared. Scared that this would just be one more mistake added to his list of failures. And if that happened with this, with this important event involving his brother, he didn't know if he would be able to pull himself up again. He was so very close to losing him the first time, he couldn't bear it if that happened and he was unable to bring his soul back again. But even with everything at risk, they both knew that this chance had to be taken. For Al forever living in that hollow shell was truly torture.

"Don't worry, Al. This is going to work. Just hang in there with me. Don't give up now." Ed tried to reassure his little brother as he placed the stone between his hands and began the process, which neither knew would be the outcome to. Equivalent exchange, right?

Edward got down on his knees and held his hands out in front of him, the special stone enclosed within. Even though he had never done anything like this before, for some strange reason his body knew what to do. As if he were willed to perform a specific procedure.

It seemed everything was happening in slow motion. He bowed his head slightly and his out-stretched arms opened up, leaving the Philosopher's Stone levitating in mid-air right where his hands had been. Then everything happened at once. With one quick glace up at the stone and then back down at the floor, Edward thrust both his arms down, hitting his open palms on the ground at the same time. Images of Alphonse as a happy carefree boy flashed through Ed's mind so quickly that it almost made his head spin.

The room was now beginning to be brilliantly lit with red and gold swirling all around as the center of the transmutation circle was the core of solid dark burgundy. Then what he heard next made his heart almost stop. The scream of his brother in the center of the action was unmistakably one of pain and fear. Ed's first reaction was to stop what he was doing and run to his brother, but somehow logic played in and he knew that he could not stop the process now. If he did, anything could happen. All he could do was close his eyes and hope for the best. Tears ran down his face and onto the floor as he kept his head bent and his hands firmly in place on the ground.

"Just bear with me Alphonse. Be strong for me, okay?" he pleaded quietly. Al's screams and cries could be heard throughout the entire process. It seemed like it took an eternity for it to stop.

Once the transmutation was completed, Edward was almost afraid to look up. He was still bent down on the ground supporting himself up with his hands and knees. His head was down and his hair hung messily in front of his face. Sweat and tears streaked his face as he tried to keep himself from shaking, but to no avail. He could not get Al's cries out of his head. There was dead silence. No sound except for Edward's ragged breathing and quiet sobs.

"Al…" he was trying to find the courage to look up, but all he could do was keep his eyes shut tight at the silence that greeted him. "Alphonse, please."

Ed's eyes shot open at the sound of a quiet moan. He slowly looked up and what he saw was something he had not expected. There in the middle of the circle was his brother covered in blood and lying curled up, nude, in a fetal position. Edward couldn't get to his feet fast enough to run over to where Al laid.

"Al! AL!" He slid to his knees when he reached Al's side and went to touch him, but stopped, his hands hovering over his body. Al was unconscious and barely breathing.

"Al…what happened to you?" Ed asked quietly, his voice quivering in fear. Al had his body back, but the fact that he was covered in blood was unsettling to say the least. Ed didn't know what would be the best thing to do. Should he go get help or risk carrying him outside? Either way he knew Al needed medical attention. Ed put a hand on Al's forehead, brushing some of the sweat-drenched hair out of his face.

"Hold on Al, I'm going to help you. Just hang in there with me, little brother."

Edward got up and ran over to a pile of old blankets that were in the corner of the old warehouse they were in. It wasn't the best, but it would work. He pulled out a blanket big enough to use and threw it on the ground, then proceeded to transmute it into a clean new blanket that he could use to carry Al in. After running back to where Al still laid, Ed was almost afraid to touch him, not knowing if he might make his brother's condition worse. But after a moment's hesitation, he decided that either way he was going to have to get him up. He figured that taking Al to get help would be faster than him running there and then having to take time to come back. Not to mention he would have to leave him alone here all that time and that was not something he wanted to do.

After finally managing to put Al in the open blanket, he wrapped him up and then bent down to lift him in his arms. He cursed his short stature, but that didn't dissuade him a bit in his hurry. Although he could tell Al was taller than him, he was still able to carry him without too much trouble; his years in the military and fighting almost constantly on his missions had made him strong. He knew no one was aware they were there in the abandoned building since it was practically in the middle of nowhere, so the chance of someone finding them was slim to none.

Once he was outside, he couldn't help but curse his luck as not only was it dark, but also raining Niagara Falls down on their heads. Ed stopped just under the outer roof of the doorway and looked down at his still unconscious brother. He laid him down on the ground just enough to support him so he could lift the excess blanket over Al's head in an attempt to keep him as dry as possible. Then after situating him back in his arms, he took off running into the night.

There was only one place that Ed felt safe going to and so he headed towards the familiar house of the Rockbells. Though it was miles away, Edward pushed forward, his willpower and concern for his brother driving him onward through the fierce rain.

Ed was about halfway there when he found a shelter, of somewhat, in a little cave. He knew he couldn't stop for too long, but he had to rest and to catch his breath. It had been an hour now and he wasn't sure how well Al was fairing.

Ed put his brother down gently on the ground in front of him and pulled him up so his head would lie in his lap. He noticed how soaked the blanket was so he clapped his hands together and gently touched the blanket, transmuting it dry again. Then he proceeded to do the same with himself since he was anything but dry.

"Al?" He looked down on his brother's form and concern grew on his face. "Al, what's wrong with you? Wake up damn it! Don't do this to me!" He tried to keep the emotion out of his voice, but he wasn't doing a very good job of that.

Suddenly, Al moaned a little and squinted his eyes shut tight, but never opened them. It was a moan of pain and Ed found himself calling Al's name in hope to see another sign he was still alive. That's when he noticed Al shivering under the blanket.

Edward didn't waste anytime pulling Al up in front of him and wrapping his arms around his brother to give him the much needed body heat. He moved his arms up and down along his sides quickly to generate the friction for warmth with the blanket.

"We're almost there Al, hold on just a little longer, okay?" Ed turned his head and looked outside at the dark sky and the never-ending rain. About one more hour to go the young alchemist thought to himself. As much as he would have liked to close his eyes, he knew that he was wasting valuable time sitting there.

"Come on, Al. We have to keep moving" Ed said mostly to himself. He wrapped his brother securely and bent down to lift him up in his arms again, then leaving the shelter he continued on into the unwelcoming night.


	2. Don't Die

**Protect Me**

Written by: Luna (aka Jennifer)

Chapter 2 – Don't Die

**_Disclaimer _–** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, yet any new characters that I have created to fit the story are mine, and part of _Protect Me_. Thank you!

**_Author's Note_** - Thanks to all who have reviewed so far. The story is just beginning and there's a lot more to come so I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and things will be explained further in this and later chapters. Thanx!

The lights in the distance were a welcoming sight. After the long, exhausting journey the young alchemist had taken, all Edward could think of was just making it to the Rockbell's house before passing out.

Unfortunately Al's condition had not improved even now, which was making Ed more nervous by the minute. Al's breathing was shallow and his body trembled slightly as expressions of pain played across his face every now and then.

Ed was near tears from the worry and thoughts going through his mind. What if all he had done was give his brother a slow, painful death? Even though he had received his body, what good did it do if he died only hours afterward?

"We're almost there Al. Look, I can see the house just up the hill. Please hold on a little bit longer." The older brother said in such a tired voice that he could barely be heard, while glancing down at his sibling who was still wrapped securely in the blanket. Ed's eyes were halfway closed and his face was pale. He was so very, very cold. "If you end up dying because of me, I will surely die along with you."

Winry stepped out of the bathroom, letting out a cloud of steam from the shower she had just taken. She had her pajamas on, which consisted of cotton pants and a spaghetti strap top. With her hair combed out, just slightly damp, and a towel draped casually around her neck, she headed downstairs slowly to get back to work on her latest automail project.

It had been a late night already and her grandmother, Pinako, had long since retired to bed. Winry had insisted that she would stay up and continue on her work, since their deadline was fast approaching. So after taking a break to get a quick, yet relaxing shower, she was going back at it.

Passing the kitchen, she decided that some fresh, cool water would be nice before she sat down to work. It was going on 2:00am now and she didn't think she was going to stay up much longer.

Winry went in the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, grabbing her bottled water and taking a few sips. She was just about to put it back when she thought she heard a sound outside her front door.

"I'm sure it's just the storm." She muttered to herself since things always made strange noises during the long rainstorms.

When she heard something again she was beginning to get a little frightened. What if a burglar or someone was trying to get in? Why else would anyone be coming around at this hour?

Winry put her water back in the fridge and grabbed her wrench on the way to the door. She stood by the front door, trying to listen to any other noise from the outside. Blinking back tears of fear, she slowly opened the door just enough for her to see outside.

Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw out in the darkness and pouring rain. Collapsed in front of her porch was Edward and beside him was what seemed to be another person in a blanket, but she couldn't really tell.

"Edward!" Winry wasted no time running out to him. It didn't take a genius to realize that he was hurt. "Ed, talk to me! Edward!" She reached out and shook his shoulder.

She practically had to scream to be heard over the heavy rain. Tears were already beginning to run down her face because she didn't know what was going on. What was wrong with him?

Ed slowly opened his eyes and noticed a figure hovering above him. He could barely see or hear, but with the help of the light coming from the house, after his vision cleared a bit, Ed could tell it was his childhood friend. He had made it.

Suddenly, Ed's memories came flooding back to him and he quickly pushed himself up to his knees in a panic and looked around. "Al!"

Winry was sitting on her knees and had her hands out in front of her as if trying to calm her friend down. "Al? Al isn't here." She said quietly, so only she heard herself. Ed scrambled over to the bundle she had seen beside him.

It didn't take too long to put two and two together. That was Al in the blanket! He had his body back?

Her eyes went wide and she leapt to her feet closing the distance between them. "Ed! We have to get you both inside now!" Edward nodded, his pupils small and his eyes wide.

Winry helped carry Al into the house and she led them over to the couch for now. She was thinking quickly and clearly on what she needed to do in a hurry.

"Ed, listen to me."

Ed was crouched down by the couch and frantically trying to get Al to wake up.

It took a couple times for Winry to get his attention. She grabbed his shoulders and turned him to face her, almost gasping at the look of terror on his face.

"I want you to go upstairs and get out of those wet clothes before you get pneumonia. There are some spare clothes in the guest bedroom you can use. I will take care of Al while you're away. Don't worry." She wore a concerned look on her face both for Ed and Al, but her voice was strong and held order.

Ed was reluctant at first, but he finally agreed and left the room to go upstairs. He was so cold that he could barely move, but he managed to get to the bedroom and find the dry clothes to change into.

As soon as Ed left, Winry wasted no time in tending to Al. This was an emergency. She knew that there was nowhere they could have come from that wasn't as least several miles away. Considering that Ed walked here, they must have been out in the storm for hours. It wasn't quite freezing, but it was cold enough to be dangerous if you were out there long enough and wet.

She first removed the soaked blanket, tossing it to the side and soon realized that Al had no clothes on and was also covered in blood from what looked to be slashes all over his body. What had Al been through? This was definitely not the time to get embarrassed at the surprise though. She ran to the hall closet and grabbed a big comforter that was a spare for the wintertime.

After returning, she covered the shivering boy, rubbing his body until he calmed down a little. His body was practically blue from being in the cold for so long. She was sure Ed was in the same condition, except that after quickly examining Al, she could tell that he had just been through some big ordeal. Winry assumed that Al had gotten his body back tonight and things didn't go very well. She was just glad it wasn't worse.

After she had gotten Al dry, she wrapped the blanket around him firmly and ran upstairs. She couldn't do all of this on her own in such a short time that it needed to be done in. After all, Ed needed attention as well.

The teenage girl soon realized that she was drenched as well from running outside to bring them in, not to mention she was starting to feel the cold. So she made a quick detour into her room and changed into dry clothes in record time, then left to go down the hall.

Coming into her grandmother's room, she ran over to the bed and hurriedly shook her awake, not wanting to scare her to death by coming in and yelling.

Pinako came awake easily and listened to her granddaughter's hurried story of what was happening. She got out of bed quickly and put on her housecoat and slippers, then rushed out of her bedroom to help Winry with the boys.

Edward was in the bedroom trying to get out of his wet clothes, but his hands were shaking so badly from the cold and everything that had just happened to Al. He felt like he was going to throw up.

Ed was barely able to make it to the adjoining bathroom before his stomach convulsed and he threw up in the toilet. His shaking became worse as he just sat there leaning over.

That's when he heard the bedroom door open slowly, and then all the way, as the footsteps came towards the bathroom. The bathroom door was open so when Winry appeared in front of it, she immediately noticed Ed trembling on the floor.

"Edward!" The young girl rushed over to her friend and helped him up and over to the bed where she laid him down on a pile of pillows. She noticed that he still had his wet clothes on and the dry ones were on the floor. Her eyes brimmed with tears at seeing her best friend in this condition.

"Just stay still Ed; I'm going to help you." She quickly went to retrieve the dry clothes from the floor and put them on the end of the bed. Then she began to undress him, pushing his hands aside when he tried to weakly resist. "Ed, if I don't get you out of these stupid wet clothes of yours, then you're going to get very sick. You are already delirious. Granny is taking care of Al right now, so don't worry."

He gave up easily and allowed her to undress him down to his boxers, which were also soaked. Winry left just long enough to get another thick comforter from the closet and brought it back.

Ed was shivering almost violently and she quickly took his boxers off, throwing the soft blanket over him immediately afterwards to give him as much privacy as she could manage, blushing slightly as she did so.

"There you go." She said quietly as she began to rub the length of his body for friction. Winry was able to calm him down before long and he began to drift off to sleep. She looked down at his form, his head the only thing able to be seen. His hair was wet and stuck to the sides of his face. Winry gently brushed his hair away and looked down with worry as she spoke softly. "Edo, what have you done this time?"


	3. I'm Here For You

**Protect Me**

Written by: Luna

Chapter 3 – I'm Here For You

**_Disclaimer _–** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, yet any new characters that I have created to fit the story are mine, and part of _Protect Me_. Thank you!

Winry left the guest room after Edward fell asleep, leaving the door part way open just in case he woke up and needed anything. She walked briskly down the hallway and started downstairs wanting to see how her granny was doing with Al.

Al was still laid out on the couch and Pinako had gotten a bowl of warm water with a washcloth to clean the young boy of all the blood that still remained on his body.

Pinako looked up as Winry came into the room, then back down as she gently rubbed the cloth over one of Al's arms. "I've gotten him mostly clean now, but his body is still in a state of shock. I have to wonder what happened to him for all these cuts to be here." She paused, "We are going to need to move him to a bed so he can be more comfortable." She looked up to meet her granddaughter's eyes and spoke quietly. "It's going to take a few weeks for him to fully recover if he pulls through this."

Winry's eyes widened slightly. "If? You mean he might not make it? Granny, no, Al can't die! You have to help him!" She caught herself and lowered her voice. The last thing she wanted was for Ed to hear her.

"I will most certainly do everything I can, you know that. I love these boys just as you do and I don't want to see anything bad happen to them." Pinako went over the boy's face softly with the damp rag. "Al is a strong boy. He won't give up on life so easily. Have faith in him."

Lowering her gaze to the floor, the young girl nodded in agreement.

It was almost three in the morning now, and things had settled down a bit since an hour ago. Ed was still sleeping and Winry, with the help of Pinako, was able to move Alphonse to another spare bed. There the boy relaxed to some degree, yet still flinched with pain once in a while.

When they had Al situated on the bed, Winry pulled out some spare clothes, from the dresser drawer beside the wall, and began to dress him with her grandmothers help. Winry had picked out some loose fitting pants and a large t-shirt so the clothes wouldn't be too tight on his skin.

After several minutes, they finally finished dressing him.

Alphonse was having a hard time dealing with the pain and kept moaning in his sleep. Winry had held his hand and spoke quietly to try to calm him while they both finished putting his clothes on.

Winry was torn on what to do after that. She wanted to stay up and watch over her friends to make sure they didn't need attention if they happened to wake up, but she was so very tired. She had yet to sleep any, but she decided to stay awake a while longer anyway.

"Granny, you can go back to bed if you want. I'll stay up and watch over them." She said quietly as she sat on a chair next to the bed that Al was in.

Pinako walked over to the bedside and looked down at him. "It's amazing that they were able to retrieve his body and both of them still be alive. They're lucky on that account, but we'll just see what morning brings." She looked over at the young girl. "Alright, if you insist on staying up with them, then I'll see you in the morning, sweetie."

Winry smiled at her grandmother and kissed her on the check goodnight. "Thanks for the help."

The old woman grinned slightly. "No need to thank me, dear. I would have gotten up to help either way. Who else is going to look after these boys when they get in trouble?" she sighed and then with a final 'goodnight', left the room and went down the hall, her door closing a moment later.

The room grew silent once again and Winry looked over to Al's sleeping form and whispered softly. "Al. It's so good to see you again. I can't believe you really have your body back. Now you just need to get better. You'll be alright." She reached over to his hand and gripped it lightly. After a few minutes of sitting in silence, she decided to go see how Ed was doing so she quietly got up and walked across the hallway.

It was dark in the room except for the hallway light that shown in from the doorway. Ed still lay in the same position she had left him in. Winry walked over to the bed and sat down in the chair that was kept beside the bed, along with a small table to hold a lamp, clock and other personal items.

Ed was looking a little better so the warm blanket must have helped him. She reached over and gently brushed the fallen hair out of his eyes. At this, Ed's eyes shot open, startling the young girl.

"Ed, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." She pulled her hand away and acted like she was about to get up.

Edward's voice was ragged when he spoke. "No, please don't leave."

She looked back at him and saw the desperation in his eyes and could tell that he wanted to know how his brother was doing.

"Al's in the next room. He's still sleeping, but he's doing better." She answered the unasked question. Then she looked down towards the floor.

"I'm sorry about all of this." Ed spoke softly as he looked up at the ceiling. "This was the only place I could think to come to."

Winry looked back towards Ed, but remained silent. She reached over and squeezed his hand, giving a sad smile. "You don't have to apologize, Ed. I'll always be here for you."

I was early morning; around 6:00, when Pinako found Winry sitting in the chair and leaned over resting her head on her crossed arms, asleep on Ed's bed. Ed was asleep too, under the big comforter Winry had put around him. She walked across the hall and looked in on Al, who was also still asleep. So she decided to go downstairs and start on breakfast, as she was sure the boys especially would be hungry.

Winry was the first to wake as she heard her grandmother cooking in the kitchen. She looked up and noticed Ed still asleep. They hadn't really talked that much when he had woken up, but she didn't want to ask her questions right then since he was still tired and she knew it was not the time. Winry had watched as Ed drifted back off to sleep in their silence and it wasn't too long after that she found sleep as well.

She stood up from her chair and stretched her back, trying to get the few kinks out that sleeping in the chair had caused. Then she left the room to go into the kitchen.

Pinako wiped her forehead with her arm while holding a spatula in her hand as Winry came into the kitchen; she turned to look at her. "You can bring Ed his breakfast to him if he doesn't want to get up yet, though I'm sure he'd want to. He's never been one to sit still for too long."

"Yeah." She responded quietly and went over to lean on the counter. Something was worrying her about Al. Why hadn't he woken up at all since she had found them?

Suddenly, a terrifying scream came from upstairs.

"That was Al!" Winry cried as she rushed up the stairs and into Al's room.

Ed had just gotten up and was putting on the dry clothes that were left at the foot of the bed. He had the pants on and was just pulling the shirt over his head at the time. He had been fast on his feet when he heard his brother scream and had made it to his side just before Winry ran in the room, Pinako close behind her.

Alphonse was convulsing on the bed, kicking the sheets off and all around him. His eyes were squinted closed and he had tears running down his face as he continued to scream. His arms were thrashing wildly around him. Al seemed to be having some kind of nightmare.

"Alphonse!" Ed called as he reached over him to bring his flailing hands down.

Winry grabbed his legs as gently as she could while trying not to get kicked in the face. Al was still hurt and she didn't want to hurt him more, but she knew that they had to get him calmed down. "Al, calm down! We're here!" she yelled over his screams.

Pinako had left to go get another bowl of warm water and a cloth to help him relax.

Edward had knelt down by the bed and was holding both of Al's hands in his own, while stroking his hair with the other. He whispered reassuringly to him that it was going to be all right.

After a few minutes, Al calmed down and relaxed as Pinako placed the warm cloth on his forehead and whispered to Winry that she would be downstairs if they needed her.

Winry nodded and looked back over to Al as he lay there, sweat beaded on his face.

Ed took the rag from his forehead and gently wiped over his brother's face and then after placing it back in the water and ringing it out, folded it and placed it back on his forehead. He was trying to stay calm, but this was too much for him. This was one of his few weaknesses, seeing his brother in pain like this. Ed tried to hide his held back tears from Winry, but she noticed.

Before he knew it, Winry had slid to her knees on the floor beside him and brought him into a hug, holding his head to her shoulder. She shook with tears and it didn't take anymore than that for Ed to do the same.


	4. Only Choice

**Protect Me**

Written by: Luna

Chapter 4 – Only Choice

**_Disclaimer _–** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, yet any new characters that I have created to fit the story are mine, and part of _Protect Me_. Thank you!

**_Author's Note_** – I wanted to say thank you to all my reviewers, you are so kind to me! Also, I wanted to give a special thanks to my sister who is also my editor. She has saved me from many errors. (hugs) More will be explained in further chapters. Thank you and until next time!

Edward had insisted on staying by Al's bedside ever since the horrifying event from that morning. He could hardly keep his eyes off him, afraid he was going to break at any moment. Ed had talked quietly to him and told him stories that he thought he would like, in hopes that if Al could hear him, he would know someone were there.

Winry had brought in food for Ed during lunchtime and sat with him for a while and talked, but nothing more than a few minutes because she knew Ed just wanted to be left alone with Al right now.

It was later in the day when Alphonse finally opened his eyes.

Edward was dozing slightly in the chair next to the bed, but was awake when he heard his brother shift a little under the covers. He had been trying to keep his senses aware so he would be there if Al happened to wake up.

"Alphonse?" Ed asked in a quivering voice. He moved over so he was right beside the bed and took Al's hand in his own. Ed was almost afraid to speak to him because he didn't know what his brother was feeling or thinking. He didn't want to scare him.

"Al, I'm here."

Al looked over to Ed and gave a strained smile. "Did it work, brother?" he asked in a scratchy voice.

Ed's eyes were sad, but he tried to smile. "Yes it did, Al. You have your body back, but now you just have to get better, okay?" he said as he squeezed his hand gently.

"It hurts, brother. Why do I hurt so much?" Al asked as his eyes squinted shut and small tears formed in the corners.

"Do you remember anything that happened, Al?"

Al didn't say anything, but kept his eyes squinted shut and flinched at the immense pain that ran through his body, squeezing his brother's hand in the process.

Ed took the cloth from Al's forehead and quickly went over to re-wet it and then gently wiped his brother's face.

"That's okay, Al. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." He said in sadness at having even brought the subject up at all. His brother's pain was enough for right now.

There was silence and then Al stammered agonizingly. "I…I don't remember…what…happened."

Ed looked down at Al in silent shock, his brother's eyes shut tightly against the pain. He couldn't remember anything at all?

"…Brother…" Al pleaded through clenched teeth.

"I'm here for you Al. I won't leave you, okay?" Ed said as he dropped to his knees beside the bed, letting Al continue to squeeze his hand for the comfort it gave him as he put his other hand up to brush away his fallen hair.

There was nothing more that could be done for him except for someone to be there through his pain until it was over. His wounds had been bandaged up earlier, which was most of his body. He face was scratched also, one fairly deep on his left side. Ed had no doubt that whatever had happened inside the alchemy had been torture.

After a while, Al had fallen back to sleep. Ed took this chance to leave the room and get some fresh air.

Winry was in her workshop with her automail project when she noticed, from her window, Edward walking outside. She quickly put her tools down and went to go catch up with him.

Ed walked over a little ways from the house to where a big tree stood that the three of them had used to play on as kids. When he reached the shade underneath, he sat down and looked out to the sky.

It wasn't much longer when he heard someone approach from behind and he knew, without turning around, who it was. "Hi, Winry." He let out in a tired voice.

Winry took a seat next to him and curled her legs up to her chest, putting her arms around them. "Hi."

They sat in silence for a little while until Winry finally spoke up in a quiet voice, keeping her gaze straight ahead. "Ed…" she paused, "What happened?"

He had known that the questions would come sooner or later, so he wasn't going to fight them. He sighed and took a while before answering.

"We were able to get the stone…the Philosopher's Stone that we had been searching for for years now."

Winry turned to look at him as he kept his eyes ahead, staring at the horizon.

"The entire city of Liore was sacrificed in order to create the stone, but it wasn't done by us. Scar had done it, and he died in the process."

His eyes saddened, "I was there to witness it. In just a matter of moments, the whole city was destroyed along with everyone in it, soldiers included."

Winry didn't speak; she just watched him and listened with a horrified expression, trying to grasp the concept of hundreds of innocent people being murdered in an instant.

"Later…I found the stone. It was mostly buried in the sand, but I caught a glimpse of it. The military, everyone else had left to take care of the wounded, if there were any survivors. I stayed behind and so when I found the stone, I took it and never looked back."

"Ed…"

"I know!" he yelled, frustrated, as he clenched his fist in the grass. "You don't have to tell me anything. But the only thing on my mind at the time was Al and that now I would have the power to help him get his body back from beyond the gate."

Ed had hated having to use a stone that had cost so many lives, but what else could he have done? …What else?

He continued. "Once I grabbed the stone, I headed straight for Al. He had stayed behind in the room we were staying in at the time. I had told him that I thought something was up that involved the stone and I had wanted him to stay there this time because I thought it was too dangerous."

He sighed.

"Once I got back, I didn't tell Al right away that I had the stone. I wanted to be far away before I revealed it to anybody. We left without a word and found an abandoned warehouse a few miles from here. I figured it was the best place to do what we needed to."

Ed paused for a while and looked like he was fighting his emotions on the inside.

"Al trusts me too much. After I told him everything, he was hesitant at first, but followed my lead, trusting me completely. …Then we started to set everything up. I drew the array and Al lay in the middle while I performed the alchemy."

He shut his eyes tightly and flinched at the memory of his brother's screams that night. Images of the terrifying scene flashed in his mind. "Al…"

Winry reached over and put her hand on his shoulder, causing his eyes to shoot open, snapping him back to reality. He looked over at her for the first time since she had sat down.

"Al will be okay. He's strong and you have to be too." She smiled slightly. "You did what you thought was right and you succeeded in bringing his body back. You are both still alive so things could have been a lot worse. This was no easy task that you guys had set out to do, so I had expected there would be consequences."

"Winry…"

She sighed and brought her hand back around her bent knees. "I know there is nothing I can do for you except be here when you need me, but I worry about you two all the time when you are away."

The two teenagers fell into silence, both looking into the sunset.

Suddenly, they were torn out of their thoughts as a blood-chilling scream came from the house.

They both looked up, reacting instantly.

"That was Alphonse!" cried Ed, panic in his eyes. He sprang to his feet, taking off in a full sprint back to the house, with Winry following close behind.


	5. Pain and Joy

**Protect Me**

Written by: Luna

Chapter 5 – Pain and Joy

**_Disclaimer _–** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, yet any new characters that I have created to fit the story are mine, and part of _Protect Me_. Thank you!

It was completely dark. Suddenly, Al was surrounded by flashes of red. The bright light was almost blinding. Then the next thing he knew and felt was pain. Pain so great it was almost unbearable. He could think of nothing to do but scream. Maybe if he screamed loud enough the pain would stop, but it didn't seem to stop for a very long time.

Alphonse was still screaming by the time Ed and Winry ran into his room.

Edward went straight over to the thrashing Al and put his hand on his shoulder. He realized that Al was having another nightmare and so started shaking him, calling his name, trying to wake him up.

Winry stood by the bed, beside Ed, with one hand up to her mouth, the other around her stomach. She hated seeing her friend like this and she didn't know what to do. Ed was the only one who could reach him.

Al's eyes shot open, tears falling down his cheeks, as he stared at his brother.

"Al, it's okay. Don't be afraid." Ed pleaded.

The younger brother raised his hand shakily and grasped Ed's. His face was pale and showed his fear and anguish.

"Brother…I remember what happened that night." His eyes brimmed with tears and he squeezed Ed's hand a little harder. "…When I got my body back."

Edward looked over towards Winry with pleading eyes and she took the hint, leaving the two alone. Of course she couldn't help feeling a little cast aside and left out, but she knew that it would be much easier on them if they didn't have an audience. She was sure she would be told if she needed to be.

Once Winry had shut the door, Ed looked back over to Al who was staring up at the ceiling. He didn't want to push anything out of him, so he stayed very patient until he was ready to talk for himself.

"It was horrible, brother. How did I survive it?"

Ed took the chair next to the table and sat down beside the bed, speaking softly. "It's okay. You're safe here and I'm with you. Take your time and just let me know what happened."

Several minutes passed before Al finally began to tell what had occured when Ed transmuted his body.

He spoke quietly, almost as if he were in a trance, keeping his gaze on the ceiling above. "I remember laying there and then everything became very bright. I closed my eyes against it and then I heard that noise." His eyes twitched. "It was the same awful noise I heard when we tried to transmute Mom.

Ed's eyes flinched at the memory.

Al paused and fought back tears. "I saw those black faces again, just like before. They were laughing at me as if hoping I would die. Then, all I remember is pain. I could feel my body being pulled and stretched and I felt like I was being torn apart. The steel from the armor was torn away and cut through me as my body was joined to my soul. I never thought it would have been so excruciating and I couldn't think of anything but the pain."

The room grew quiet for a little while.

"But I guess that's equivalent exchange, right? The stone plus the torture in exchange for my body. The stone must not have been enough for them." Al said as he gave a weak, bitter smile.

"Alphonse, I'm so sorry." Ed said as he turned his gaze to the side and closed his eyes tight, blinking out the tears he held for his brother. "This has all been my fault from the start. I never meant to cause you pain, but that's all I've done, isn't it? What kind of brother am I?"

Al turned his head to look over at Ed, his eyes sad. "Brother…I have never blamed you. This isn't your fault. We both decided to do this together, remember?"

Edward opened his eyes and turned to face Al, showing his shocked expression. "How? How can you not blame me for this? How can you not hate me?"

Al smiled and answered his simple question. "I love you, brother, no matter what. I could never hate you."

Another tear slid down Edwards's cheek as he took his brother into a hug. "I love you too, Al, and I will always protect you. I promise."

One year later…

Winry ran out of the house to the front yard and spun around in her new pink sundress. "Come on, you guys!" she yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth.

It was a beautiful spring day and the perfect weather to be outside.

Ed's voice could be heard from within the house. "We're coming, Winry, just give us a second!" He laughed as he came out the front door and jumped over the steps, landing gracefully on the grass below.

Alphonse was right behind him, running outside as he pulled his over shirt up onto his shoulder. He held a picnic basket with a blanket folded on top of it in his free hand. A wide grin showed on his face. "Brother, you're such a show-off!" He laughed as he tossed the folded blanket for Ed to carry.

After catching the blanket, all Ed did in response to Al's accusation was put his fist on his hip and gave the victory sign with the other, flashing his trademark grin.

Winry just rolled her eyes and smiled. "Well, let's get going already."

The other two nodded and they all began to run to the river where they were planning on spending the day just relaxing and having fun They had told Pinako that they probably wouldn't be home until late.

This was just like old times, back when they were kids. They used to run together down to the river and in the fields laughing their carefree days away.

It was late morning, so they had all day to just do nothing except enjoy the sunshine.

Al was doing much better now after a year's time. He was finally able to get back on his feet after about a week and a half, just taking things slow. Now his body was just like it had used to be, so full of life and energy. It was a dream come true.

Edward, however, still possessed his automail limbs, but he had learned to accept that long ago. The Philosopher's Stone was only powerful enough to restore one of them, and for Ed, getting his brother's body back was enough for him. That was all that mattered.

They made it to the river and slowed down to a walk. Ed threw the blanket over by the nearby tree and fell down onto his back, plopping both arms out to his side, he legs bent at the knee, as he breathed heavily.

Al came up behind him and set the basket to the side in the shade of the tree. Then he went over to Ed and sat down beside him, stretching both legs straight out and supporting his weight with his arms behind him.

Winry had gone over to the river and was taking her sandals off, sitting down on the bank and kicking her feet in the cool water. She twisted around to look behind her and smiled at her two friends. "I haven't run like that in forever, I think."

Both boys grinned back and agreed.

"I could beat you both if I really wanted to, but I didn't want to leave you two in my dust." Ed boasted with his eyes closed and a smirk on his face.

"Yeah whatever, Ed. You're too short to beat anybody when it comes to distance." Winry stated, making a face, as she continued swinging her feet in the water.

Ed's face went blank for a second before he jumped up from his position and began stomping up and down over by Winry yelling that he was NOT short.

He could make such a scene sometimes.

After a few minutes of Winry and Ed arguing over his height, Ed walked back over to Al, who was still in his same position looking out over the river.

"Hey, Al, you wanna go swimming?"

Even though Ed couldn't really swim, they were by a part of the river that wasn't too deep so they could go in and not get over their heads.

Al looked up and grinned. "Yeah, sure!"

Ed laughed and began taking off his black, sleeveless shirt and denim shorts, leaving his swimming trunks on underneath.

Al got up and did the same, piling his white shirt, blue over shirt, and khaki shorts beside Ed's.

Winry laughed as the boys splashed into the water. She decided to watch them instead of getting wet, since she hadn't brought a bathing suit along anyway.

"Hey Ed, that's not fair!" Al cried after Ed had snuck up behind him in the water and dunked him under. But Al quickly retaliated, pushing Ed off balance so he was submerged by the water as well, holding him down for a couple seconds until Ed was begging to be let up.

Al's playful smirk didn't last long after Ed recovered and started chasing him in the waist-high water.

The brothers didn't come out until around one o'clock when they decided they were both getting hungry.

Winry set the food out on the blanket in the shade and sat down with her legs folded to the side. She was still bare foot and was glad she had put her hair up in a ponytail that morning since it was starting to get hot.

Edward came over and plopped down into an Indian-style position, letting out a tired sigh. "Geez, Al, you give no mercy sometimes. I'm beat just from trying not to drown out there!"

Alphonse laughed as he also came down into a sitting position, mock innocence showing on his face. "I have no idea what you're talking about, brother. You're just too easy."

Winry giggled as Ed sighed and reached for a sandwich.

The three teens took their time eating the delicious food Pinako had packed for them and talking about old memories as well as new ones.

At around sunset, Ed and Al put their clothes back on since they were now dried from the sun as Winry packed up the leftovers and garbage. Alphonse went over to help her as Ed shook out the blanket and folded it. After that, they started home at a leisurely pace, laughing occasionally at a joke Ed would make or something Al would bring up from the past causing Winry and him to laugh at Ed. All in all, it had been a wonderful day.

One thing that the teenagers had not been aware of was the person who had lurked over in the distant bushes, watching them with hate-filled eyes. He had been patient; waiting for the right moment, and now it was time. A voice seething with anger whispered harshly in the shadows. "You will pay, Fullmetal."


	6. Taken

**Protect Me**

Written by: Luna

Chapter 6 – Taken

**_Disclaimer _–** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, yet any new characters that I have created to fit the story are mine, and part of _Protect Me_. Thank you!

**_Author's Note_** – Just for the record, I wanted to let you know that Ed is 17, Al is 16, and Winry is 16 (I'm only assuming she is younger than Ed…does it ever really say how old she is?)

The sun was just beginning to set over the horizon and the sky was a beautiful canvas of reds and gold.

Ed, Al, and Winry were now walking down a path that led back home. It was a roundabout way, but they thought it would be nice to take the long road for once. There were trees to their left and open fields to the right.

Al was carrying their picnic basket, which now was much lighter with most of the food gone. Ed was walking beside him with the folded blanket under one arm, and Winry was walking, backwards, ahead of them with her hands behind her back, as the three laughed and talked.

"You know, Ed." Winry began quietly. "It's been about a year now since you two have been living with us. Do you plan on ever returning to Central?"

Edward looked a bit surprised. "Wow, I hadn't realized it had been that long already."

Al looked over at him, as well, as they continued walking.

"But, no, I don't think so." Ed continued. "Mustang can live without me being there to take every stupid mission he comes up with. Now that I have what I sought out for…" He turned and put a hand on Al's shoulder, which made Al grin. "I have no need to be in the military any more."

"Brother, don't you think it's a little strange that the Colonel hasn't tried to reach you since we've been gone?" Al asked, looking at Ed.

Ed's face fell as he sweat dropped. "Actually, he DID contact me. Remember that day when I left to go into town by myself. That was him that I was meeting."

Al blinked. "Oh yeah…I remember now. You came home in a really bad mood, but you didn't want to say anything about what had happened."

Ed growled under his breath. "Yeah…I told him that I had no intention of being a state alchemist any longer. So then he asked the reason why." He paused. "As much as I didn't want the military to know any information about us, I had to give him my reason."

_Flashback_

"So that's it then?"

"Yeah, I don't want to have anything more to do with the military. Now that Al is restored, there is no need for me to be gone all the time. I'm not going to abandon him to go on these damn missions anymore, and I don't want him to come with me. It's too dangerous. He deserves a peaceful life now and so I've made up my mind."

Roy stood in front of the young alchemist wearing an unreadable expression. "Then you know I will be needing your watch back."

Edward growled, expecting this, and thrust the item into Roy's outstretched hand. "Don't tell anyone else about this…at least not why I left. I'm trying to keep a low profile for now.

"Of course."

_End Flashback_

He let out a sigh. "I hate dealing with that Mustang. He gets under my skin every time I have to see him."

"I didn't even know." Winry confessed as she turned around and began walking straight ahead, still in front of them. She lowered her head as she thought to herself. I'm glad to hear that.

Al looked at his brother with a hint of concern. "Are you sure about that, brother? You were always proud of being a state alchemist. You don't have to quit that because of me."

Ed looked over and grinned. "Nonsense, Al. Just because I'm not a state alchemist anymore doesn't mean I can't use alchemy, and besides, there are people who are more important to me than that title. I don't need it anymore."

Alphonse only smiled and said nothing more on the subject.

The teens fell into silence as they continued at a leisurely pace. It was after they topped a hill that they suddenly came to a stop.

Standing in the middle of the road, facing them with his arms crossed and an angry scowl on his face, was a man none of them recognized. He was dressed in casual clothing, but what was unique about him was the headband around his forehead with what looked to be a transmutation circle on it. His short black hair fell over the band slightly.

Winry was standing in front of the boys so she spoke out politely, but warily. "Hello, sir. Are you looking for someone around here?"

When the man didn't respond and only stared at them with his cold black eyes, Winry started to speak again, but Ed halted her by whispering. "Winry." It was a tone that told her he was beginning to get cautious.

Al was just standing there, looking back and forth, not sure what to think of the situation just yet.

That was when the man spoke out loudly so the three standing several feet in front of him could hear him clearly. "I've waited a long time for this, Fullmetal."

It was the angry, spiteful tone when he said this that made Edward move in front of Al and Winry protectfully. His face became serious and he shouted out. "What do you want with me?"

"You will know soon enough, boy. I have my own plans for you." He uncrossed his arms and began walking towards them, closing the distance to stand just a couple feet in front of the group.

This action made Ed growl under his breath as he shifted his feet. He dropped the blanket he was carrying and spread his arms out, attempting to shield his friends. "Who are you?"

"My name is Sid. That is all you need to know for now."

He fell into silence and just stood there, glaring down at Edward.

This did not make Ed any less cautious though. He didn't want to start a fight, but if this guy made the first attack, then he would obviously fight in defense. At this moment, though, he couldn't tell what Sid's intentions were. There was also the fact that Al and Winry were standing behind him, worried. He didn't want to end up fighting and getting them hurt in the process. This was a dilemma.

The man suddenly shifted into a fighting stance and declared with a growl. "What you have taken from me will be taken from you a thousand times over!"

Ed's eyes widened with shock.

And Sid lashed out.

This surprised Ed enough to catch him off guard, the first punch striking him to the ground.

He heard Winry call his name, followed by a frightened scream and more commotion.

He recovered quickly and jumped back up to his feet only to find that now Alphonse and Winry were in trouble. Two other guys had come out from behind the trees and were now attacking them. One man had long red hair that was tied up in a ponytail. The other had short spiky red hair and a scar that ran down his right cheek. They both appeared to be very strong. Al was giving the man with the short hair a pretty good fight, while the other one was holding Winry with her arms behind her back. She was struggling fiercely to get away.

Ed's first reaction was to run over to them, but Sid stood in his way.

"I am you opponent, Fullmetal."

He watched as Sid lashed out at him again and this time dodged it, landing a punch of his own into the man's cheek. There were a few advantages to having automail when you were in a fight.

Sid slid back, his feet digging into the ground, and stood upright. He rubbed his fist across his mouth to wipe away the blood that had begun to fall.

Taking the opportunity while they were both standing there, Edward glanced over to where the others were and noticed that now both Al and Winry were being held by their attackers, facing him.

This made Edward very angry. His blood boiled but he couldn't make a move. Not when those men held his friends. He didn't know their intentions and Sid was still facing him.

"Your automail is a real nuisance. I will have to end this quickly." Sid said in a gruff voice.

At this, Ed transmuted his automail arm into his sword and charged head-on at his enemy as he yelled out in frustration.

Sid remained standing, raising his arms up so that his hands hovered in front of his forehead, palms facing inward. A glow suddenly formed around the transmutation circle on his headband and wind began to swirl around in front of him. This caught Ed's attention, but not soon enough to avoid the attack.

Sid thrust his arms forward, launching a powerful wind attack at the young alchemist. The force of the wind was strong enough to throw Edward back and send him crashing to the ground. He slid to a stop and did not immediately jump back up. While he was immobile, Sid walked over and looked down at the young man.

Ed brought himself up to one knee, trying to get back to his feet, still a bit dazed. He muttered out. "A…wind…alchemist?"

"This is only the beginning, Edward Elric." Sid then hit the back of Ed's head with his fist.

Ed could hear Winry and Al's screams as he fell. He had no time for words as his world went black before he even hit the ground.

"Edward!" Winry screamed as she continued to struggle against the one who held her, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Brother!" Al was angry. He had watched, unable to help, while his brother fought this man and then get blown back through the air by his wind alchemy. Now his brother was lying there in bad condition and there was nothing he could do about it.

Sid walked back over to where they were and stood in front of them. "Kyle. Kane. We are going to take these two back with us."

They both nodded and proceeded to bound and gag the two teens.

Alphonse was not going to give them an easy time, punching and kicking whenever he could. He had to get away and help Winry, but he was no match against these guys. It wasn't long after he started struggling that his vision blurred and became black.

"Damn kid. He's trouble." Kane said as he pulled his fist back from striking Al in the back of the head. He then proceeded to tie him up and placed the gag around the boy's mouth.

"I'm surprised you were having such a difficult time, brother." Kyle said in a mocking voice as he finished up with the girl.

"Shut up, Kyle. You only had a little girl to deal with. This kid obviously knows a bit about fighting."

Kyle just laughed and then looked over to where Ed still lay. "What about him?"

"Leave him." Sid said in a low voice. "He will be searching for us later." He looked down at the kids who were tied up and smirked. "I have hit Fullmetal's only weakness."

Winry's eyes were wild with fear, as she had watched the man knock Al out. She couldn't move or yell and there was no one else around. She shut her eyes tightly. Please, Ed. Wake up!>


	7. Realization

**Protect Me**

Written by: Luna

Chapter 7 – Realization

**_Disclaimer _–** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, yet any new characters that I have created to fit the story are mine, and part of _Protect Me_. Thank you!

It was just beginning to get dark when Edward finally woke up from his unconscious state.

He slowly rolled over to his side and pushed himself up on his hands and knees, raising a hand to rub the back of his head. "Where am I?" he groggily mumbled out.

After a second of confusion, his memory came flooding back and his eyes widened in fear. He began looking around frantically, searching with his eyes from his point on the ground. "Al? Winry?" His voice quivered. He knew that they wouldn't have gone back to the house without him.

He jumped up, running around the area they had been at, hoping to find them hidden in the trees maybe. As a few minutes passed Ed began to panic. "Alphonse! Where are you! Winry! Answer me!" When no answer found him, he threw his head back in rage and released his anger out in a yell, falling to his knees and then pounded his fists into the dirt over and over until he stopped with his hands on the ground.

As much as he wanted to deny it or think of another reason why they weren't there, he knew the truth. Those bastards had taken them.

The feeling in his stomach was a pain he hadn't felt in a long time. Fear. Such fear that he was feeling nauseous from it.

What was he going to do? He didn't know anything about this guy or the men who had been with him. Where on earth could they have gone and how was he going to find them? All these questions raced through his mind. Whatever the case, he was going to do _something_.

He struggled to his feet, his legs shaking a bit in the process. But first, he thought hesitantly, he had to get back home to tell Pinako what had happened.

Al opened his eyes slowly, his head pounding. His vision was blurred at first, but once he was able to focus he noticed that he didn't recognize anything around him. Panic gripped him, and he moved to get away only to be pulled back. That's when he realized that his hands were tied together over his head to a wall. He was sitting on the floor and his ankles were tied together as well. And to add to his fear, he also found that he had been gagged. He was immobile and helpless. Al's eyes darted around the room in search of Winry, but he saw no one else. What's going on here? Where am I?>

A voice suddenly came from the corner of the room. "So you finally woke up."

Al's eyes moved over to the man sitting in a chair, laid back and casual as if he didn't have a care in the world.

He moved to speak but the gag got in the way so it was only an angry mumble.

Sid smirked and got up, walking over to where Al sat, then spoke harshly. "You should get comfortable, Elric. You are going to be here a while."

The boy glared fiercely at the man as he walked away. Even though Al was trying to put up a brave exterior, he was terrified inside. Where were his brother and Winry? What had happened to them? He was lost and very confused, scared and worried. But he could do nothing except wait and hope.

Winry let out another muffled scream as Kyle tied her hands to a chain on the wall, above her head. She would have kicked, but her feet were bound also. Winry had remained alert the whole way there, but in order to hide their whereabouts, they had blindfolded her and had yet to remove it.

Kyle gave a malicious laugh and ran his index finger down the young girl's cheek. "Don't be so fidgety, babe. I wouldn't hurt ya…much." He started to move in a little closer when a voice stopped him.

Winry's suppressed cries from the gag could be heard as she flinched away from the man.

"Not now, Kyle." Sid spoke in a low tone at the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. "I just told you to tie her up, not to have your fun."

"Awe" He moaned as he pulled back and rose to his feet. "Well, I guess I'll just have to wait until later then." Kyle shrugged and glanced toward Sid as he walked out of the room.

When he was alone with the girl, Sid walked over to her and bent down, reaching over to untie the blindfold.

Winry kept her eyes shut tightly as the blindfold was removed, then opened them slowly, adjusting to her surroundings.

Sid stood back up with the cloth in his hand, stuffing it into his pocket. "Don't expect a rescue party, girl. I suggest you get used to us. This is not going to be a pleasure cruise, I can promise you that." And with that said, he simply turned around and walked back out the doorway.

For the first time, Winry let out a sigh of relief for being left alone. It seemed she was constantly being touched more than need be by those disgusting pigs that had taken her. But she noticed that Sid was different. He wasn't like that one guy with the long ponytail…Kyle. Sid seemed more withdrawn and focused. His anger was obvious.

Winry took this chance to look around her. She was in a room of sorts with a dirt floor and walls. There wasn't a door, only a hole in the wall to pass through. Winry assumed they were underground in a cave of sorts. There was light enough to see with, caused by the lanterns that hung on the walls every few feet.

To her despair, she couldn't see Al anywhere. He must have been put in a separate room. She just hoped he was all right. Winry hung her head, some of her hair falling over her eyes. Edo…>

Pinako heard the footsteps before she even saw Ed come through the front door. She had been starting to get worried since it was becoming night, but the kids had said they would be late, so she had remained patient, waiting up for them.

When Ed came in alone, looking like he had just been drugged and kicked around, the old woman rushed over to him and helped him sit down on the couch.

"Edward, what happened? Where are Winry and Alphonse?"

Ed had been trying to think of a way he was going to break the news to her, but even now he didn't know any better way than just to spill it.

"We were ambushed on the way home."

"What!" Pinako questioned in shock.

Edward's eyes twitched as he inwardly fought his emotions to try to stay as calm as possible. He still hadn't fully come to terms with it himself. "Everything happened so fast." He whispered, putting a hand over his eyes. "I wasn't able to protect them. I was totally useless against those guys and I failed them both."

Pinako's expression was grim and she remained silent as she took in this terrible news. She looked at the young boy who was now shaking with emotion, and put her hand on his shoulder, calming him a little. "You have to go after them."

After a couple of minutes, he looked up to meet the woman's gaze and answered her with determination. "I intend to."


	8. The One to Turn To

**Protect Me**

Written by: Luna

Chapter 8 - The One to Turn To

**_Disclaimer_** - I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, yet any new characters that I have created to fit the story are mine, and part of _Protect Me_. Thank you!

_**Author's Note**_ - For some reason I am unable to keep the scene change dividers for the chapters. Sorry if that makes it a little confusing when reading. It's kinda annoying for me, but I can't do anything about it. Anyway, hope you enjoy! A lot of action coming up in future chapters!

Edward continued down the road he had been walking on for some time now.

After spending the night at the house and after Pinako had treated what injuries he had gained from his fight with Sid, he bid her farewell and left, leaving his promise that he would return safely with both Al and Winry.

The alchemist knew what his next move had to be, and he wasn't looking forward to it, but this was certainly not he time to let his personal differences get in his way.

After a while longer, he finally made it to the train station. He went over to the ticket counter and bought a one-way trip to Central, then walked over to a bench and sat down with a frown to wait for the train departure, which was in about thirty minutes. He hated waiting.

Kyle and Kane were sitting at a table playing cards.

It would be hard to tell that they were brothers except for the red hair. Kane had dull grey eyes, while Kyle had piercing green ones. And Kane was one you would guess had been in a war with how muscular he was and the scar running down his cheek along with his short spiky hair added to his fierce look. Almost completely opposite from him was the younger of the brothers who could be seen as frail compared to Kane. But Kyle wasn't without strength, although he wasn't interested in brute force more than working his way with the women. Kyle was tricky and deceitful and Kane was strong and unfeeling. Yet, even though they both had despicable characteristics, they looked out for each other. The only reason they decided to join up with Sid was because they liked the ideas he had come up with and they both wanted to have some fun. Sid had provided their fun by kidnapping the kids and now they could do almost anything they wanted to them as long as Sid approved it. All of this fell under Sid's plans. So far, everything was working out perfectly.

Sid came into the dingy room and walked over to the two brothers, stopping by the table. "Fullmetal will be looking for us by now. If I know him, he'll find us soon enough."

Kane moved the cigarette, hanging out of his mouth, with his tongue and spoke in a deep voice. "Yeah, well I don't know if we can expect too much out of a kid like him. I mean, what could he possibly do to us?" He let out a rough chuckle and put down another card on their game.

"Don't underestimate the kid." Sid replied, turning his head to the side. "He is a respected state alchemist from the military and so has obviously earned his name."

"Pah! The military." Kane grumbled as he blew out his inhaled smoke. "Those scum deserves to die. Anyone who works for them should be killed, or in this case tortured. I just don't understand why we didn't simply take the kid instead of those two. He's the state alchemist anyway."

Sid slammed his fist down on the table, causing some of the cards to fly off. "I have my own plans for him! This is the way I want to hurt him. Taking his brother and the girl is the best way to get to him." He stood back up and resumed his old position with his arms crossed. "The kid will wish for his own death by the time he sees what will have happened to those two."

Kyle leaned back in his chair and folded his arms behind his head, the disturbed game forgotten. "That's just fine with me." He chuckled, kicking his feet up and crossing them on the small wooden table. "Just as long as I get my way with that lovely young women in there."

Kane grunted. "That's all you ever think about, isn't it?"

Kyle only smirked in reply.

The train pulled into the station at Central and Ed found his way through the crowd to get off. It had been the regular boring ride as usual, only this time he had his thoughts to keep him busy. He could only imagine what could happen to Al and Winry, and he was sure he was thinking of the worst, which kept him from getting a peaceful sleep.

Ed had dressed in his usual black outfit with his famous red coat and white gloves. Stuffing his hands into his pockets he make his way to headquarters.

Roy was not surprised when he heard a knock sound on his office door, but when he gave his permission for whoever it was to enter, he was shocked to see Edward walk in. Yet, all that was expressed was his eyes widening slightly.

Edward came in fully and shut the door behind him, coming over to take his seat on the couch. You could say he had been in better moods.

After a couple of minutes, Roy stood up behind his desk and put his hands on the surface. "So, Fullmetal, what brings you here? I know you wouldn't come for pleasure."

The young alchemist only glared at the sarcastic colonel and grumbled under his breath. He really didn't want to say anything to him, let alone this, but he didn't have a choice.

"I..." He gritted his teeth and stared ahead of him. "I need your help with something."

This got Roy's attention, so he waited patiently for the boy to continue. He could tell something was eating away at him.

Ed spoke quietly and Roy had to strain to hear him, but was still able to make out what he said.

"Al and Winry were kidnapped."

This caught the older man off guard because that was the last thing he had expected to hear. Roy didn't know what to say to that so instead he remained quiet and waited for the rest of the story.

After a while when Ed said no more, Roy finally spoke, asking the question. "What do you want me to do?"

Edward raised his head to look at him. Instead of the sharp, sarcastic tone he had expected, the expression in his question was soft and gentle. His eyes widened slightly in surprise and then he turned his gaze back to the floor, both arms propped on his knees.

"I was hoping you would be able to give me something on this guy." He paused. "There were three men altogether, but I only know one of their names. Sid. He seemed to be the leader."

Roy looked at Ed, sitting back down in his chair. "I'm going to need more than just his first name, I'm afraid. Do you remember anything in particular about this guy?" He pulled out a drawer and brought out a binder full of files along with some blank paper, putting it all on top of his desk.

Ed furrowed his eyebrows. "Our fight didn't last long, but he did use alchemy."

This caught the man's interest as he began jotting down notes.

"He was a wind alchemist, and I hadn't come up against anything as strong as that attack when it came to wind." He remembered the time when Lyra used her wind attack on him in the coalmining town of Youswell, but he was able to stop that.

"Anything else?"

Ed thought for a moment. "Yeah, he wore a headband that had a transmutation circle on the front. That's what triggered his attack."

Roy continued to write down the information. "What about appearance?"

"He had short, black hair and black eyes. I would guess he looked to be about twenty-five or so. He wore casual clothes, nothing fancy, and the headband."

Edward leaned back and let out a tired sigh. "That's all I know about him. Like I said, our encounter didn't last long."

Roy put down his pen and gathered his papers into a pile, also letting out a sigh. "This doesn't give me too much to go on, unfortunately. We don't even know if this guy has a record, but I'll get my men on it. I'll let you know anything I find out as soon as possible."

Ed looked a bit disappointed that he couldn't find out anything right then, but what did he expect? That the location of their hideout would just fall from the sky? He got up from the couch and started towards the door.

"Edward."

He stopped and looked back over his shoulder at his former boss. "Thanks for your help, Roy. I'm going to be in the library when you have any answers for me." With that, he left, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Roy leaned over his desk, rubbing his eyes with his hand. He wondered why this had to happen to the boy after all he had already gone though. After a few minutes, he got up from his desk to go in search of Hawkeye. He was determined to find out something about this man. He had to.


	9. Help Me

**Protect Me**

Written by: Luna

Chapter 9 – Help Me

**_Disclaimer _–** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, yet any new characters that I have created to fit the story are mine, and part of _Protect Me_. Thank you!

**_Author's Note_** – Ok guys…things are going to be getting a little more uh…bad, which means I'm bumping it up a notch in the rating. !WARNING – Torture! Hope I don't scare you guys away. Just for the record…I love Al so this was really hard for me to write. This is only the beginning, but I promise things will get better in the end, but not until then I'm afraid. TT Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

Alphonse tried to doze in the uncomfortable position he had been put in, but he wasn't able to sleep more than a few minutes at a time. He was constantly being awoken by the smallest sounds, fearing that those guys would come back to him.

He was unaware of how long he had been there now. They gave him minimal food and only let him have some privacy for a couple of minutes while he was unbound. But other than that, they had just left him there. Even if he could get away from the guy, who stood, turned, not far away, during his 'private time' while he was untied; he knew he wouldn't be able to go anywhere. The place they were in gave him little sense of direction. For all he knew, he would just run further into danger.

They had taken the gag out now and was just keeping him tied to the wall, which he was thankful for because that accursed gag was drying out his mouth in the worst way.

Al continually wondered how Winry was fairing, wherever she was. He knew she was there because of the way the men had talked about there being two of them.

Soon, Al heard a distant sound that caused his head to turn to the doorway. His heart began to pound faster since he knew whoever it was, was coming for him.

Kane appeared in the entrance to the dingy dirt room. "Well, well, I bet you're not going to be happy to see me, kid." He spoke in his gruff voice and gave an evil smirk.

That's when Al looked down and noticed the thick, black whip that was wound up in Kane's hand that he held by his side.

Alphonse couldn't say anything. No words came to him as his breath caught in his throat and he fought to scoot away. His eyes were wide with fear.

Finally as Kane approached him slowly, Al was able to bring desperate cries to the surface. "No…please no!"

This only seemed to encourage the large man as he stood in front of the squirming boy. Keeping a firm grip on the handle, he let the length of the whip fall so the excess curled on the floor by his feet.

Kane stood there and studied the teenager, giving off a thinking expression. "I suppose I should turn you over. I wouldn't want to kill you. Then what good would you be to us?" He chuckled as he slowly wound the whip back up and stuffed the end of the roll in his pocket. It was as if he were trying to drag this intimidating process out.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Al cried as Kane came over and took him, flipping him over onto his knees so his hands were facing the wall. He then lifted his over shirt and t-shirt around his shoulders so his bare back was exposed. Since both of his arms and legs were bound, he couldn't do anything to fight him. The chain that held his tied wrists kept him from turning back over.

As Kane made his way back across the room, Al could here the whip being taken out again. With his eyes squinted shut, tears began to fall down his face as he predicted the upcoming pain. Brother! Help me!

Winry's head shot up at the first of Alphonse's screams. This gave her a quick answer that she must only be a few rooms away from him. The next few minutes were terrible to bear. Her friend's cries echoed off the walls as she heard the crack of a whip. She gave way to fresh tears that refused to stop, flinching every time a snap, followed by another scream, was heard. Her gag was still on preventing her from calling his name. She pulled at her chains and writhed as the torture continued. It might as well have been done to her for all the pain she was bearing just listening to it.

It finally stopped and silence fell upon her again. Winry became still as she listened with all her might to hear any sounds from Al, but none came. She could hear nothing from anyone and was then left with her own thoughts again.

Edward was sitting at a table that was now cluttered with thick volumes of books, his red coat thrown over the back of the chair next to him. He had been isolated for a few hours now doing as much research as he could on wind alchemy or anything he thought might help him.

It was Lt. Hawkeye that brought him back to reality as she called his name quietly from her place at the side of the table. "Edward, I have brought you the files you requested."

Ed looked up, slightly startled to hear another voice, then showed an expression of gratitude as he accepted the folders. "Thank you, Lieutenant. I appreciate it."

Riza looked down at the young man, giving a sad expression. "This is everything that we could come up with on the information you provided. I hope this helps you."

He nodded and forced a smile. "I'm sure it will. Thanks again for your hard work."

"Not at all, Fullmetal, sir." She raised her hand to salute him before turning to leave.

Riza stopped at the door and looked back at the boy already anxiously going through the papers she had given him. He was only seventeen and was still being caught up in danger even though he quit the military. Normally, if a person quit the service then they were allowed no further privileges, but they owed Ed a lot and he was well respected now. This was a different matter all together. She gave a final glance at the young alchemist before leaving, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Edward opened one of the few folders he had received and scanned over the information. There was a list of all persons known to use wind alchemy. On another sheet of paper was a list of all the men who had the name 'Sid' who were on military record. Since he only knew his first name then this may help him track his full identity and then he would be one step further.

After another hour he was beginning to find a sliver of hope. The once neat, printed papers were now marked off and scribbled on with Ed's notes. He had crossed off names and then circled others, going back and forth between the two lists. He had limited down to only a few names that could possible be a match.

It was then that he found it. This had to be it. Sid Ronalton. He slapped his pen down on the table and went to the personal files to find this name. When he brought out the matching one, he laid it out on the table after scooting all the other papers, files, and books over. Ed opened the file, revealing its contents. The photo that was provided was a younger version of the same guy, but he could tell it was him. He couldn't forget those eyes. Ed breathed a sigh of relief at finally finding him and began to read.

After the first couple of paragraphs, Ed stopped and leaned over, putting his head in his hand, his elbow propped on the table. Sid was from Liore. His home had been the town that was sacrificed for the Philosopher's Stone. This was now a whole different story.

Was this the reason he took Al and Winry? Why take them instead of just taking me? He thought. "They had nothing to do with any of this." Ed whispered to himself in anger.

This was the only thing he could find on this guy that would link the man to him. Everything else checked out normal. He had started using alchemy several years ago, traveling around to help where the need was. Ed thought to himself that probably the only reason the military had a file on him was because his alchemy was at a level high enough to be recognized, other than that, Sid had nothing to do with the military.

But one thing still irked him. Why involve his brother and his friend?

Edward resituated himself in the chair and continued to read the rest of Sid's file. There had to be something he could go on as a lead to where he might be.

He looked up all the towns Sid had visited when he had traveled and jotted them down in a small pocket notebook. Ed decided that his best bet now was to go to each town and ask around if anyone had seen him recently.

He let out an exasperated sigh. This was going to take a lot longer than he had time to bargain with.

The young alchemist stood up, gathered his belongings, and threw his coat over his arm. With the papers he needed and a new burst of determination, Ed left the confines of the library and was on his way.


	10. Nightmares

**Protect Me**

Written by: Luna

Chapter 10 – Nightmares

**_Disclaimer _–** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, yet any new characters that I have created to fit the story are mine, and part of _Protect Me_. Thank you!

Sid twitched in his sleep as he once again relived the hellish nightmare of his past.

"I'm home, Selene."

A young girl about the age of nineteen came around the corner of their humble house. "Hi, Sid!" She exclaimed when she saw her brother and ran into his arms to hug him tightly. "I'm so glad you made it home again safely. I've made dinner for you tonight." Selene flashed her beautiful smile that Sid loved so much.

He came fully into the house and shut the front door behind him, taking off his jacket to throw over the arm of the couch nearby. "How have you been lately?"

Selene had gone back into the kitchen and was now stirring about finishing up the last touches of the food she had been cooking. Her long brown hair was tied up in a ponytail and her bangs fell slightly into her eyes. "I've been alright. It's just so lonely around here when you're gone. I've missed you, big brother."

Sid smiled warmly at his sister and came to sit at the table. "I'm sorry I'm away so much, but you know the reason is for a good cause. The towns I visit need an alchemist that can help them. I always try not to be gone for too long. I worry leaving you here by yourself."

She let out a small laugh. "You needn't worry about me. I've learned a lot since… She trailed off, her smile fading.

Sid caught on immediately to what she was about to say. "I know. Since Mom and Dad died." He sighed sadly, getting up to go hug his sister, the only family he had left. "I'm sorry, Selene."

She tried to fight back the tears, but the deaths were too recent to push aside her feelings. Her tears fell as she embraced her brother, but soon attempted to regain her composure and pushed away from him. She hid her face and walked back over to stir the a bubbling pot of soup.

Casting sad eyes to her back, Sid went back over to sit down. He really did hate leaving her on her own, but he had no choice. The people he visited and helped were willing to give him enough money so that he could still keep a roof over their heads. Liore was a nice place to live and they had been born and raised here. He didn't want to uproot her and drag her along with him. She had friends here, so she was happy. He also knew that she needed him even though she tried to act strong.

"The soup is ready now. I hope you like it." Selene said as she brought two bowls over to the table and then went back over to get some water for them to drink.

Sid smiled. "I'm sure I will. You're food is always the best."

She blushed slightly at the compliment and sat down herself.

After a few minuets of eating in silence, Sid spoke up.

"Selene."

She looked up from her food. "Yes?"

He let out a sigh, not really knowing how he was going to say this.

"I'm…well…I'm going to have to leave again tomorrow."

"What! But you just got back, brother? Why so soon?" She exclaimed, standing up from her chair to put her hands on the table forcefully, her brown eyes looking straight at him, hurt and full of despair.

"I'll only be gone for about two weeks. I'm sorry that this was such short notice, but I got the job coming home and we need this."

Selene dropped her head and whispered. "I know, brother. I know."

She stood there a moment longer, saying nothing and Sid looked at her, not being able to see her eyes.

"Will you excuse me? I need to go lie down." She didn't wait for an answer as she turned and ran down the hallway.

Sid heard her door shut and he let his head fall into his hands. This was so difficult. If only their parents were still alive then everything would be different. He wouldn't have to go looking for money and even if he were away, someone would be here with her. Selene was such a loving person, and beautiful too.

He got up and put the dishes away before going down the hall towards Selene's room. He stood in front of her door with his hand hovering above the knob. Her desperate sobbing reached his ears and his eyes flinched at the mournful sound. He dropped his hand back to his side and continued down the hall to his room, thinking it best that he leave her alone for now.

She didn't come out of her room for the rest of the night and Sid finally ended up drifting off to sleep on his bed. He had to get up fairly early tomorrow morning if he was going to make the trip that day. By his estimate, he should make it to the town by sunset.

Morning came and he opened his eyes reluctantly, the early sun just beginning to shine through the window.

Sid got up and began packing what he needed: clothes, personal items, food, and a canteen of water. He put them all in his travel bag and then went to the front room to put his jacket on that he had tossed to the couch last night.

The sound of a door creaking open, brought his head up as he looked down the hall. Selene stood there in the hallway with her hands behind her back and her head down. "Please be careful and come back soon."

His eyes softened as they always did when he looked at her petite frame and he opened his arms to her.

Selene didn't waste any time running into them as she cried into his chest. "I'll miss you, brother. I know it's only a couple of weeks, but for me it seems like an eternity when you're gone."

He rubbed the back of her head, her long hair now set free and falling down her back. "I'll be back before you know it." He gently pulled her away to look in her soft, brown eyes. "I love you, Selene." He smiled. "Be good for me while I'm gone. I'll see you when I return, okay?"

She stepped back and nodded as he gathered his belongings and opened the front door.

"I love you too, brother."

She walked outside and waved at him as he rode away on his horse.

He stopped up ahead and turned to wave back, as he always did, then with one final glance at his little sister, turned around and was gone.

Sid was on his way home and should be arriving at the outskirts of the city of Liore within the day. Just thinking about his sister greeting him home put a smile on his face.

He rode in his own silence at a steady pace when he saw someone coming up ahead. For now the person was just a distant speck so he couldn't really tell who it was.

Eventually, he was able to see that the man was also riding a horse and seemed to be in a very big hurry. He just shook his head, telling himself that it was none of his business.

Sid continued on, planning to just pass the man by, but the man came to a stop when he approached and exclaimed. "I wouldn't go that way if I were you, mister. It's a complete disaster! I don't know what happened, but I'm leaving while I can."

This information caught his attention. "What are you talking about? Where?"

The man looked shocked. "The city of Liore of course! Didn't you know they've been under attack for the last couple of days?"

Sid sat rigid on the back of his horse, his face growing pale.

"No one survived. I don't even know if you can call that place a city anymore, it's…"

Sid was already at full gallop before the man could complete his thought.

He had never been as scared as he was right now. What in the world had happened while he was gone? He only prayed Selene was all right.

As fast as he was riding, his mind was telling him it wasn't fast enough.

He pushed the horse up the sand dune that overlooked the city and abruptly stopped. Sid wasn't sure how long he sat there just looking at what his home had become. Nothing. There was nothing left! You could see the tops of a few buildings but that was it. His heart felt as if it were going to stop.

"Selene…" He whispered in a dry, raspy voice.

Just when he was about to ride down to what was left of Liore, he noticed someone run out and start looking for something on the ground. He frantically searched through his pack for his binoculars. Once he got them out he looked through them to see who it was.

Sid didn't recognize the guy, but he looked no older than a kid. He wore a red coat and had golden hair. He also noticed the symbol that was displayed on the back of the coat.

He was confused at first as to why the boy was looking around, thinking that maybe his family had been there too. It was then that he saw him bend down and pick up a red stone of some sort from the sand.

"What the…?"

When the kid put the stone in his pocket and ran off without a second glance, Sid knew that something wasn't right.

When the place was once again deserted, he rode down and stopped at the edge of what used to be his home. He got off his horse and walked to the middle of the rubble buried mostly by sand. Then he approached the area where his home used to be and where he had last seen his sister.

Finally, after staring at the ruins of his home around him, the man snapped and fell to his knees. He pounded the sand with his fists in rage. "Selene! Selene!" Hot tears streamed down his flushed cheeks as his anger grew. He threw back his head and yelled with such fury that if anyone had been around to hear him, they would have probably run for cover. "NO!"

Then he grew quiet, his energy being drained away as his heart tightened in his chest. "I should have never left her. Why couldn't I have been here to protect her? Why her…Selene…my sister." He looked up and out to the horizon of sand with burning hate. His life, what it had been before, was now over. Now he was living for revenge.

Sid woke up from his makeshift bed with a start. He hated having that same nightmare over and over. The last day he spent with his sister and then remembering what had happened to her, it was too much.

He rubbed his eyes and held his head in his hand. Having that nightmare only fueled his anger more. Then his thoughts went to the two teenagers he had held in the rooms. They were the key. The best way to hurt Edward Elric the most was to do to them what he would want to do to him. Especially the boy, Alphonse. The history of the two brothers was famous and that is how he realized why the stone was made. After leaving his destroyed city behind, Sid had gone into research on the Fullmetal Alchemist. There was tons of information on the boy and his brother. It wasn't long until he found out that they were searching for the Philosopher's Stone. In order to make the stone, live human beings had to be sacrificed. And his city had been the chosen one, everyone he knew being killed instantly along with his innocent little sister. Sid put two and two together and came to the conclusion that Fullmetal used Liore in order to create the stone for his own selfish reasons. After Sid found out the truth, he went into an outrage, throwing his books around and even taking a chair to the desk he had been working at, breaking it into pieces. He was livid. Plans began forming quickly and he dwelled on them for days. He was going to have his revenge by taking away the one thing Edward had worked so hard to keep: his younger sibling. The very same thing that he himself had lost in the process. Sid was already a skilled alchemist, but from his research he knew Ed was exceptional in his skills as well. He knew he was going to need help if he wanted to take him down. So over the course of the following year, Sid was able to find two other people, Kyle and Kane, who would help him carry out his plans. They were a brutal pair, but they fit his needs well. He knew that with the three of them, they would be able to bring Edward Elric to his knees. Hurting his brother would most definitely be the worst kind of torture for Ed. Sid didn't care what it took. He was going to break Fullmetal and make him live his own nightmare.


	11. Release

**Protect Me**

Written by: Luna

Chapter 11 – Release

**_Disclaimer _–** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, yet any new characters that I have created to fit the story are mine, and part of _Protect Me_. Thank you!

Alphonse immediately became tense as he saw Sid storm into his room. He flinched as he tried to move away, his back a mass of pain from the previous abuse. Al began to whimper as the man came in front of him and glared down with unfeeling eyes.

"Cry all you want to. It won't do you any good." Sid spat as he brought his leg back and then swung it with force into Al's side.

Al shut his eyes against the pain and let out a small sob. He was sure he just felt one or two of his ribs crack. Without the use of his arms, he was unable to defend himself at all.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your whining, brat!" He was in a bad mood.

Al attempted to hold back his cries as Sid continued to kick him, hoping that the less sound he made, the sooner Sid would stop and leave him alone. He suddenly felt blood rush into his mouth and turned his head, coughing it onto the floor. Sid then landed a hard punch to Al's jaw, causing blood to trail from his mouth.

Sid straightened back up. He stared down at Alphonse, crossing his arms. That had helped him vent some of his anger, and watching the boy cringe and draw up, as best he could, generated no emotion within him at all.

"Lucky for you, boy, that I want to keep you alive for now." Sid spoke in his low voice and then abruptly turned to leave the room, leaving Al to fight the burning pain within his body. His breaths came in short gasps and he clenched his teeth, not wanting to yell out.

Al pulled on the chains once more, weakly, but they only rattled in response. Was this really the way he was going to die? Being slowly beaten to death? He tried to keep faith that his brother would find them and save them from this hellhole, but he didn't even know where he was, so how would Ed know? Al dropped his head and his shoulders began to shake as he quietly released the tears he had been holding back.

Kyle was lying on his back on a ragged couch that had been brought down into the underground cave, his arms fold behind his head. He wasn't really interested in the beatings that occurred to the boy every day, but the girl was on his mind frequently. How he would love to get his hands on her. He kept his thoughts to himself, though, producing a dreamy grin on his face, which then changed to a smirk. He decided to pay her a visit.

Winry's first reaction, when she saw the slender, red-haired man walk into her room, was one of fear. She began struggling against her chains and moaned protests as she tried to scoot back from his approaching figure.

"Hey there, girly." Kyle spoke softly as he bent over, supporting his weight with his right hand on the wall behind her. "I bet you would like me to take that gag out, wouldn't you?"

Winry paused in her motions and stared at him with wide eyes. She didn't like the way he was talking to her.

"But then I know you would scream when I touched you, so sorry babe, ain't gonna happen."

Kane had gone into a nearby town to get some more food and other supplies they needed and he had seen Sid go by and leave the cave in a silent rage. Kyle wasn't about to go after him and he really didn't care why he was leaving or where he was going so he had just settled back on the couch in the silence.

So he knew he was alone with this girl that had been plaguing his thoughts ever since they had captured them. He moved his left hand to slide it along her cheek slowly and lightly, and then continued to move it over along her shoulder.

Winry was starting to get very scared and tried to get him away but turning back and forth, letting out a suppressed cry.

This didn't sway the man at all. In fact, it only seemed to encourage him as he slipped his hand down her chest. He lingered there, his hand resting on her breast, and squeezed it slightly. A chuckle escaped his throat at the sound of Winry's muffled cries growing more frantic. He continued running his hand down her side to her hip, and then the length of her leg. When he reached the end of her pink sundress, he smirked wickedly and began to lift it higher up her thigh.

No! No! No! Get away from me! Winry screamed in her mind, her voice being stifled by the gag. She shut her eyes tight and turned her head away from him, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her body was tense with fear from Kyle's vile touch.

Just as she began to fear the worst, the molestation abruptly stopped. She slowly opened her eyes to see Sid standing behind Kyle with a firm hand on his shoulder and an angry frown on his face.

"Don't touch the girl when I'm not here, understand?" Sid spoke quietly in a dangerous tone.

Kyle stood up from his bending position and turned to face the man before him with a temper of his own. "Why's that? You just want her for yourself?" He spat and glared with his sharp green eyes.

"No, but I do not want her to be touched that way. Leave her alone, Kyle." Sid said as he held his ground against the stare.

Without another word, Kyle turned and stormed out of the room, muttering curses under his breath.

Sid stayed where he was, facing Winry on the floor. He stared at her for a while, which began to make her uneasy. She didn't exactly know what to make of him.

"You remind me of her…my sister." He whispered. "She was just a little older than you."

Winry's eyes widened slightly. She couldn't believe he had said something personal like that to her. He had a sister? She wondered what had happened to her for him to be speaking about her in the past tense. Winry had also noted the sad look in his eyes when he spoke about her.

He stood there a little while longer and then turned to leave, not saying anything else.

Edward got off the train after the long journey to the town of Rush Valley, carrying his suitcase over his shoulder. He was on his fifth day of searching and he had yet to come up with anything useful. It was hard to keep his hopes up about being able to locate Sid's hideout.

Ed showed the picture he carried of the younger Sid from his file and gave a current description. People recognized him, but no one had seen him for a while.

What was odd, Ed thought, was that everyone he had met that knew him talked about how great a man he was and very thoughtful and kind he had been. He wondered if they were thinking of a different person, maybe mistaking the younger man for someone else, but they were sure of their memories.

What could have changed him so much? Ed wondered. He knew he was from Liore, but just losing your home wouldn't bring about such a transformation, would it? No, he knew there had to be more to the story.

Edward spent the rest of the day walking around the busy town and stopping to ask as many people as he could.

"Yeah, kid, I know young Sid there." An old man said, sitting at a bar, pointing at the picture Ed was holding out. "He helped me with some construction I had been working on a while back."

Ed perked up a bit. "Really? Do you know where he would be now?"

The man scratched his head and thought for a bit. "Actually, I haven't seen him in about two years or so."

"Oh. I see." Ed lowered his head in disappointment and sighed. "Well, thank you for your time, sir." He got up from his spot slowly to stand. Ed must have looked worn and tired because the man gave him an apologetic look and spoke. "I'm sorry, kid. I don't know why you look so eager to find Sid there, but if I see him around, I'll be sure to let him know you're looking for him."

The young alchemist gave a strained smile since he didn't think Sid would just waltz right into a town like this.

"Thanks, Pops. Take care." He waved politely as he walked away.

Ed went over to a bench to sit down and rest a bit, pulling out his pocket notebook afterwards. He opened it to his marked page and scratched off Rush Valley. Ed closed it with a slap and shoved it back into his inside pocket. He let his head fall into his hands as he sat, leaned over on his legs. He had to stay calm and remain focused. There had to be answers out there somewhere, and he was determined to find them. They couldn't hide from the whole world.

After a short time, Edward stood back up and left to find a hotel for the night. He knew he couldn't go much longer without a full night's sleep.

He came to a decent place not too expensive and walked in, stepping up to the check-in counter.

"One room, sir?" A middle-aged man asked, standing behind the counter.

"Yeah. One room for one night, please." He replied with another tired sigh, sliding the money across the table.

The man took the money and handed him the key. "Have a good night, sir."

"Thanks." Ed said with a half-hearted wave.

He went up the stairs and found his room number that matched the one on the key.

Ed let himself in and tossed his suitcase on the bed. He wanted nothing more than to fall onto the bed himself, but he knew he needed to take a shower first. Hopefully, a hot shower would relieve some of his tension.

He opened his suitcase and removed the necessary bathroom supplies to take with him and retreated into the room, shutting the door behind him.

After turning the water on hot and undressing, he stepped in and immediately felt more relaxed. There was still the back of his mind thinking about his brother and Winry, but for now his body released its stress.

It was a little while later that Ed stepped out of the bathroom followed by a thick cloud of steam.

"Ugh. That's better." He muttered as he collapsed onto the bed, resting his head on the pillow. His damp hair draped over his shoulder and clung to his forehead. He had dropped the towel on the floor and lay there in nothing but his boxer shorts.

Before he knew it, he was fast asleep.


	12. Urgency

**Protect Me**

Written by: Luna

Chapter 12 – Urgency

**_Disclaimer _–** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, yet any new characters that I have created to fit the story are mine, and part of _Protect Me_. Thank you!

Sid came into the dark, cold room and stormed over to the young boy, ripping him from his sleep. He gripped his wrist and released him from his shackles, pulling him up and dragging him behind him.

He didn't talk or make eye contact with Al as he led him to a more open room with a single table in the middle.

Al whimpered, but didn't cry out. His face was swollen and his ripped clothing was covered in bloodstains.

With a grunt, Sid used his free arm to knock the few objects on the table off to the floor before roughly flinging Al up onto it.

Al squinted his eyes against the pain in his back and tried to get his bearings to roll off the table. Before he could even move, though, Al let out a sickening scream as he felt a knife being driven into his hand, pinning it to the table. It wasn't long until he felt the same agony in his other hand, resulting in another loud cry. He writhed in pain and blinked out tears as he pleaded for the torture to stop. When Al attempted to kick Sid, the man wasted no time in grabbing a sledgehammer by the table and crushing both of his legs, causing them to fall limp.

Al was near insanity as all the excruciating pain coursed through his body at once. Sid just smirked at the prospect of continuing the torture.

"Stop it! Please stop it!" Al choked out as he shook his head from side to side, unable to move his body hardly at all.

Sid walked over beside him with another long, sharp knife in his hand. He wore a dark, shadowed look on his face, as he stared down at Al, raising the knife in the air.

Al looked up with eyes wide with fear, tears streaming down his cheeks. "NO!"

As the knife came down, aimed at his chest, Al screamed with all his energy that remained. "Brother! Help me! AH--!"

Al's scream was cut short as the blade pierced through his body, coming through the other side and going into the table. His blood ran down the blade and side of the table, dripping to the floor, the look of panic still frozen on his face.

"AL!" Ed woke up screaming as he bolted into an upright position in bed. Sweat dripped off his face as his eyes twitched violently in fear. He was shaking as he had never done so before and he brought both of his hands up to grip his head, his hair running through his fingers. "Al! Al!" Tears streamed down from his squinted eyes as the images from the hellish nightmare refused to leave him. Ed remained in that position for some time as he fought to keep himself under control. "Alphonse." He sobbed. "I'm sorry."

Morning came too soon for Edward as the light crept in from the window. He hadn't been able to get back to sleep until a few hours later, which wasn't long before dawn.

He rolled out of bed and staggered into the bathroom, turning the sink faucet on to splash the cold running water on his face. Ed rubbed his eyes and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He looked terrible and he felt even worse.

That nightmare had been the worst yet, and he still couldn't shake the gut-wrenching fear that ran through him as he had witnessed the murder of his brother right before his eyes. He hadn't been able to do or say anything, only watch. He kept telling himself it had only been a dream, but it had seemed so real and the fact that he was unable to protect Alphonse terrified him even more.

Edward felt a renewed sense of urgency. He went over to the bed and dressed quickly. After packing the rest of his belongings in his suitcase and glancing around the room one last time to be sure he had collected everything, he left.

He stopped by the front desk and returned the key to his room, thanking the man behind the counter as he hurried out.

There were still a couple more towns he could visit that were on his list. He tried to convince himself that asking around the town was not as useless as it was appearing. This was difficult, though, because so far he had had no luck with anything after finding the initial information in the library at Central. This was his only lead, so he had to stick with it until he came across something else.

Ed wished that Sid had told him where he would be hiding. "I guess he thought I could figure that out." Ed muttered to himself irritably. "Yeah, right."

He headed back to the train station, pulling out his notebook on the way, flipping it open to his list. "Golden Vale…" Ed spoke to himself. "Haven't been to that place before." When he made it up to the ticket counter, Ed asked for a one-way pass to the town, but then was surprised to hear that the railroad didn't even go through that way.

"Is it really that small?" Ed asked, sounding a bit depressed.

"I'm afraid so. The train doesn't make it to the small towns, unfortunately. You'll have to ride to the nearest city and then take a taxi car from there."

Ed propped his head in his hand and closed his eyes. "Fine. Where is the nearest city?"

"Um, I believe it would be…" The man paused and looked down at a map he kept on the table. Running his index finger down the column, he tapped the name when he found it. "Timperd City."

"Ok. I'll get a ticket to there." Ed said as he handed the man the money.

Edward pushed his way off the train again and stepped out into a clearing, taking a deep breath. "Geez, why do trains have to be so crowded all the time?" He let out a relieved sigh for being able to get some fresh air. After looking around him, he started making his way to the transportation center that would take him to Golden Vale.

The smell of food caught his attention immediately after he began walking, and his stomach growled loudly in response. "Ah, man, I better eat something before I collapse here." He turned into a small restaurant and sat down on a stool, ordering a couple bowls of rice and vegetables along with some ice water.

It didn't take him long to ingest the whole meal and he sighed loudly in satisfaction. He stood up and left the money along with a small tip.

Once he got back out on the main road, he stopped and looked around. "There it is." He said to himself as he spotted a building at the end of the road.

The woman in the shop looked up as Ed came in, the door hitting a small bell in the process.

She smiled. "How may I help you?"

"Oh, hey there." Ed greeted and raised his hand in a friendly wave. "I'm looking for a ride to Golden Vale. Can you get me there?"

"Of course, sir." The woman answered as she began filling out a request form and had Edward sign in his information and a signature.

She asked him to wait in the chair for a moment while she stepped in the back. The woman came out a moment later followed by a bigger man who walked over to Ed and extended his hand in greeting, taking Ed's into a firm handshake.

"I'm Cliff. I can take you to Golden Vale whenever you're ready to go."

Ed smiled in reply and said. "I'm ready now."

It didn't take much time for Cliff to get a car ready and pull around to the front. Ed threw his suitcase in the back and climbed into the back seat.

Cliff went around the car and got in, starting the engine.

The woman waved to her husband and Ed as they drove off to the east.

It took about an hour and a half before Cliff called back to Ed. "There's the town right up ahead."

Ed sat up from his slouched position and leaned out the side window to look at the town of Golden Vale ahead of them. He closed his eyes briefly and prayed that he would find the answers he was searching for here.


	13. Where Are You?

**Protect Me**

Written by: Luna

Chapter 13 – Where Are You?

**_Disclaimer _–** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, yet any new characters that I have created to fit the story are mine, and part of _Protect Me_. Thank you!

"Hey Kane." Sid said, looking over at the man from where he sat. "Go deal with that kid again. It's been a while, hasn't it?" He questioned, glancing calmly down at his fingernails. "I think it's been long enough. Just remember not to kill him."

Kane smirked and got up from the couch against the other wall, passing Kyle on the way to the door.

"That kid's too much trouble if you ask me." Kyle brought up, leaning back in his chair. "I mean, after all you've done to him, he still puts up a fight, even if it's a weak one." I don't know if he will be able to stand much more. He acts tough, but he is getting weaker by the day."

"I don't care." Sid responded. "As long as he's still alive when Fullmetal gets here."

Kane had stopped by the door and was listening to the conversation. "And what if the boy isn't able to find us? I mean, this isn't the easiest place to get to."

"Oh, he'll make it here." Sid looked up. "He's already on his way to Golden Vale, he'll figure it out from there. I've had men posted in the areas nearby, so I know what he's been up to." He chuckled, amused. "He's been going almost non-stop looking for me, and is only now getting warm. There is no way he will miss this chance."

Kane shrugged and left the room, heading in the direction they were keeping Alphonse.

Winry looked up from her slumped position as she saw Kane pass by her doorway, not even glancing in her direction.

Thankfully, they had finally taken the gag from her mouth, but she refrained from screaming since whenever she did, Kyle would pay her a visit to remind her to stay quiet.

Her eyes widened with her sudden realization. Oh no! She thought to herself frantically. He must be going to Al again!

She was already torn to shreds on the inside from overhearing him scream on a daily basis and she didn't think she could stand much more. Winry had wondered more than once why they didn't beat her the same way and she had yet to figure it out. She squeezed her eyes shut. To her this was its own kind of torture. Winry was left alone for the most part. She just sat there, tied up to the wall behind her, able to hear all that went on outside her room she was kept in.

Please hang in there, Al. She pleaded to herself as her eyes watered.

It had already been a week at the least since they had been brought here, but to her, it seemed like a lot longer.

Kane came to a stop in front of Alphonse's room and stared inside, his arms folded to his chest.

Al was sleeping in a way that looked very uncomfortable, but it was the best he was able to do.

The man walked over to the boy slowly and then after a moment of watching him, kicked him with his foot in the side.

Al immediately came awake in response to the kick, coughing in an attempt to regain his lost breath. He grunted and tried to sit up a bit straighter as he raised his head to look up at the man looming over him. He didn't know what Kane had in store for him this time, but he tried to prepare himself for the worst. He always did.

His eyes flinched as he heard a flick and then saw the light reflect off of something in Kane's hand.

Kane was holding a large switchblade.

Al's breath caught in his throat as Kane moved closer, the knife firmly gripped in his right hand.

There was no more space left between wall and Al's back, but he tried to move back nevertheless.

"What's the matter, boy? Afraid of me?" Kane chuckled.

Al let out a growl under his breath. "Stay away from me you bastard!"

The man only smirked at Al's response and bent down so he was eye to eye with him.

"Why squirm, runt?" He said as he flipped the knife open and closed carelessly. "It's going to happen either way and there's nothing you can do about it."

Al's eyes kept going back and forth from Kane to the knife. He didn't like the way he was playing mind games with him.

"Perhaps if you're a good boy we won't have to hurt your little friend in the other room. How about we call it a favor, hm?"

"You leave Winry alone, you hear me? My brother will come for us and then your little games will be over! You just wait!" Al narrowed his eyes and growled. He didn't have much strength left, but he would be damned if he gave up without a fight.

Kane let out a gruff laugh and flipped the knife open one last time, bringing it in front of him. "We're counting on that, kid."

Al's eyes widened at his words right before Kane brought the knife down to his left leg and ran the blade down the front, bringing blood to the surface immediately.

Alphonse closed his eyes tight and hissed through his teeth at the pain. The cut hadn't been deep enough to be fatal, but it hurt like hell.

Kane didn't give him time to think too much about it as he did the same to his other leg, causing blood to run down to his shoe.

"Ah! Stop it! Enough!" Al yelled.

Kane looked him in the eyes and smirked again, a smirk that Al was just about to get sick of seeing. "What are you going to do about it?" He asked mockingly as he raised the knife up to Al's right arm, which was tied up.

Al saw the blade coming and, without hesitation, swung his head over to Kane's arm, that was now beside him, and bit him as hard as he could.

Kane grunted, bringing his arm back and then growled. He shifted his eyes to look at the teeth marks that were now showing his own blood.

Alphonse glared at the man, but was now asking himself a thousand times over what was going to happen now.

Kane spoke in a low, dangerous voice. "You'll pay for that…" His fierce eyes met Al's. "…you BRAT!" He raised the knife over his head and swung it forward above Al's head.

Al could only watch as everything happened at once. He thought Kane was going to kill him, but within the next second he let out a deafening scream as he felt the knife being driven though both of his hands and into the wall behind him.

Winry heard Al's screams as they echoed off the walls. Without thinking of the possible consequences, she cried out his name in a desperate sob, yanking forward on her chains. "AL! AL! NO!"

She didn't know what had happened to him, but she could only imagine.

Kane stood up from his position, looking down at the squirming boy, who was still screaming from the pain, and glanced towards the doorway. He still didn't know why Sid had agreed to un-gag the girl, but she got on his nerves when she got into one of her crying fits.

Alphonse bit down hard on his lip to stop screaming, his eyes shut tightly, fresh tears running down his face. He kept his eyes closed and heard Kane leave the room. Once it was quiet again, Al tried to move his hands, but stopped quickly at the horrible feeling of the blade sliding through them. He writhed and shook his head from side to side, letting out a helpless sob. After a while, he opened his eyes slowly and stared blankly at the bare wall in front of him, his head slumped over against his arm. He could feel the blood from his hands running down his arms and into his hair. Brother. Where are you?


	14. Reunion of Hope

**Protect Me**

Written by: Luna

Chapter 14 – Reunion of Hope

**_Disclaimer _–** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, yet any new characters that I have created to fit the story are mine, and part of _Protect Me_. Thank you!

The town of Golden Vale was a small, quiet place, populated by few people. Most of the people there were survivors from other towns that had been affected by the war. It was a town located in the desert and the nearest to where Liore had once been.

There were merchants along the main road that ran through the town selling food or drinks, clothes or jewelry. It was the busiest part of town.

"Ah, look who has decided to grace my day with her smile once again." An old man spoke as a young woman walked up to his stand where he was selling fruits and vegetables.

"Hello, Mr. Carter." She replied with a small laugh, and blushed slightly at the comment, as she waved hello. She closed the distance to the stand and glanced down at the produce.

The man smiled broadly. "So how have you been lately?"

"I've been doing alright. Just getting by, but that's good enough. It's the simple things in life that can make you the happiest, right?"

Mr. Carter sighed. "Yeah, ain't that the truth. Well, I'm glad to hear you're doing well, my dear."

The woman had been gathering her choice of fruits and some vegetables and placed them in a paper bag as she continued talking to the man. She retrieved her coin purse and paid for her items as she gathered up the sack in her arms and turned to leave.

She looked back and smiled happily. "Have a great day, Mr. Carter."

He grinned in return and waved. "Same to you, Roze. See you next time."

Roze turned and left, walking down the street through the crowd.

Ed stepped out of the car after Cliff had pulled to a stop right inside the small town of Golden Vale. He looked around him and took a deep breath. This was his last hope. If he couldn't find anything here, he was on his own with the search because there were no other cities on his list.

Cliff had stepped out as well and was resting his arm on the top of the car. "So, was this as far as you wanted to go? I could drive you to the other side of town if you needed to be there."

Ed looked over at the man and shook his head with a smile. "Nah, this is good enough, thanks." He reached in the car and pulled out his suitcase and then stood back up with it slung over his shoulder.

The man nodded and waved as he got back into the car and then stuck his head out the window. "Good luck to ya, kid." With a final wave from the window, Cliff turned around and headed back to Timperd City.

"Well, here it goes." Ed mumbled to himself as he started down the main street through town.

The first thing he decided to do was find a hotel room just so he would have a place to leave his things and not have to worry about finding one that night. He was planning on searching for answers the entire day.

Ed took a turn into one of the hotels on the main road and went in. There was a young woman behind the desk who stood up from the chair she had been sitting in when Ed came through the door.

"How may I help you, sir?" She asked in a pleasant tone.

"Hi there, ma'am. I just need a room for the day, please, nothing fancy." Ed replied, putting his suitcase on the floor. He rested his right arm on the desk and glanced around the main foyer.

"Alright. You're room is all set for you." She turned around and took a small key off the ring board and then placed it on the desk. "Here is your key, and the total will be twenty dollars." The woman said with a smile.

He slid his money across the counter. "Thanks." Ed smiled politely, grabbed the key, and picked up his suitcase, heading towards his room. Once he found it, he unlocked the door and let out a quiet sigh at seeing another hotel room yet again. He went over to the bed and laid his suitcase down, opening it up to make sure he didn't need to take anything with him that was kept inside. When he felt he was ready, he left the room, locking the door on the way out.

Ed walked out onto the crowded street that ran through the center of Golden Vale and decided that this would be the best place to start. He pleaded within himself that Al and Winry were still alive and all right.

The sun was close to setting when Ed collapsed onto a bench on the edge of the town. It was a nice little park and some families were just leaving to take their children home after a day of playing.

Ed looked off into the distance with a blank stare, the sound of the children's laughter passing by him.

Nothing. He had come up with absolutely nothing.

What was he going to do now? This was his last hope, the end of the line, and he was sure he would have found something here. His empty eyes glazed over as he thought back to when Al had finally gotten his body back. The turmoil his brother went though and how… Ed stopped in his thoughts as the first tear ran down his cheek. How he had promised Alphonse that he would protect him.

Ed dropped his head in his hands as he leaned over onto his knees. His body shook with the relentless sobs that had been eating away at him from the inside. Ever since Sid had shown up and taken Al and Winry he had remained focused and calm for the most part, but now he wasn't able to hold anything in.

Winry counted on him and he knew it. She had always been there for Al and him. She never deserved to ever get mixed up in something like this because of him. He had always prayed that she would never have to see the horrible things he had seen.

Ed clenched his hair that ran through his fingers and let out a sound of agony as his sobs continued. Then Al. His little brother was so innocent and had already led such a difficult life because of him. He knew that Alphonse had been against human transmutation from the start, but he insisted that Al take part in his plan and that they learn alchemy in order to bring their mother back. It was all because of him that Al had suffered and he knew it. Now that Al finally had a body again and was healed from his wounds this had to happen. Now that his brother could live a happy life that he so very well deserved.

"Damn you, Sid." Ed let out through gritted teeth as he still hung his head in his hands. "No matter what happened to you before, involving innocent lives to get revenge is not right. Give me a sign. Where are you!"

"Ed? Edward, is that really you?"

Ed lifted his head and turned around to look at whom the voice belonged to. Who froze in shock at who he saw, his breath catching in his throat. "R…Roze? You're alive? But…Liore…how?"

Roze was standing on the path that led into the park. "I was away when the city was destroyed." She said sadly, then looked at Ed with concern. "Ed, what's wrong?"

Edward went to wipe his eyes hurriedly and turned to look straight ahead to avoid her gaze.

She approached him from behind and went to stand by his side. "Please Ed. I heard some people talking in town saying that a boy had been going around and asking questions all day. They described you and I knew who it was immediately." Roze stood in silence for a few moments.

"I'm sorry, Roze. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

Roze went over to sit on the bench beside him and stared off into the distant sunset.

Ed looked over to her as his eyes widened slightly. Winry had sat with him like this before when Al was sick. The thought caused a frown to appear and he turned his head back straight.

After a while of silence, Ed finally spoke.

"I've been searching for someone. I haven't been able to find many answers so far and I'm beginning to lose hope that I'll ever find them. Al and Winry were kidnapped, Roze."

Her eyes widened in surprise as she turned her head to face him.

"And I am looking for the one who took them."

She spoke quietly. "Who?"

"His name is Sid Ronalton." Ed reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the picture, which was now worn around the edges from use, and showed it to Roze.

Roze looked at the picture and then grew pale, her eyes watering over as she brought up a hand to cover her mouth. "No."

"Roze? What's the matter?" Ed questioned in a startled and concerned voice.

Her voice quivered as her eyes stayed transfixed on the photograph. "No…no…there must be some mistake. He would have never done something like that."

"What?" He asked as his breath caught in his throat.

"Sid and his sister, Selene, and I…" Roze looked away from the picture and stared into Ed's penetrating gaze. "We grew up together. We were best friends."

Ed whispered as he kept his eyes on hers, his voice hopeful. "Roze. Do you know where he would be right now?"

She closed her eyes and thought, and then opening them she looked back at Ed and spoke. "Yes. I believe I would have an idea."


	15. Journey

**Protect Me**

Written by: Luna

Chapter 15 – Journey

**_Disclaimer _–** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, yet any new characters that I have created to fit the story are mine, and part of _Protect Me_. Thank you!

**_Author's Note_** – Haven't had one of these in a while, have I? grins We are rounding up to the end. Yes, I know, it's going to be very sad when it's over. I hate finishing a fanfic because I spend so long writing it that I hate letting it go. Well, I still have a few more chapters after this, so I'm not done yet. Hope ya'll continue to like it and I am loving the reviews! Much appreciation! Thanx!

Edward couldn't believe what he had heard. Could Roze possibly be able to take him to where Sid was hiding? To where his brother and Winry were? But he also didn't want her to go with him because she might end up getting hurt.

"Roze, could you tell me where you think he would be? Point me in a direction."

Roze stared down at her hands folded in her lap and was silent for a while.

Ed was just about to ask her again when she looked up with determination in her eyes and spoke in a firm voice. "I'm coming with you."

He immediately protested, telling her it would be too dangerous for her to come along.

"I don't care. I've known Sid my whole life and I just cannot believe he would change so much. I want to see him with my own eyes." Roze kept her eyes locked on Ed. Tears had started to form at the corners of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

After a while, Ed let his head fall in defeat. "I don't think I can really stop you, Roze, but you have to be careful. Just because you knew Sid back then, doesn't mean you know him now. He's not the same guy you grew up with." He tried to keep the contempt out of his voice when talking about the man, because now he knew that Roze's feelings were involved. And for some reason this made him want to curse Sid even more.

It was well into the night now and everyone had pretty much cleared the streets, going into their homes. The numerous stars shown brightly above the two as the minutes passed by. Roze kept silent. Her stubbornness was shown in her eyes as she kept her gaze level, yet nodded in agreement.

Ed stood up and looked down at Roze who stayed sitting. He reached out his hand to her and spoke. "We're leaving tonight."

Kyle sat outside the rocky formation that led down underground, the crisp night air blowing through his hair. He was leaning back against the rock wall looking straight ahead in deep thought, as he casually flipped a dagger in the air a few inches and catching it again. He was getting pretty tired of being told what to do and what not to do. This whole thing had been Kane's idea from the start, saying that they could use the money and still have a little fun in the process. It had sounded good to him at first, but now he was just annoyed with the whole situation. He kept his temper in check, though, somehow, because he didn't want to lose the position and then have Kane angry with him. He didn't want that, he thought, as his frown deepened. But, damn it, why couldn't he do as he pleased with the girl? This was the only thing that he couldn't get off his mind. He should be able to have her. What good was she to Sid anyway? All he wanted was the boy. He's the only one he ever did anything to anyway. He gritted his teeth in a growl as he threw the knife into the ground, causing it to stick straight up between his feet. He looked at it and the yanked it back up, starting to toss it again. He didn't know how much longer he could stand. This time he thrust the dagger into the ground with his own hand, forcing it to pierce the earth. He just needed the right opportunity. Then he wouldn't care what anybody did or said.

Daybreak came, giving off a faint glow on the horizon of the desert.

"Ah!" Roze exclaimed as she fell to the ground.

Edward turned around quickly and ran back to the young woman. "Roze, are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

She looked up at him from her position on the ground and shook her head. "No, Ed, I have to rest. Just for a few minutes. I can't walk any further."

Ed walked to the other side of her and took a seat on the ground, stretching his legs out and sighing. "Yeah, I guess you're right. We have been walking all night." He looked over to her as she rested her head on her arms. "I guess I've been having a one-track mind and haven't even thought about resting."

Roze looked at him with tired eyes.

"I just want to get to Alphonse and Winry as soon as possible. I'm sorry."

She gave a tiny smile and shook her head. "No, Ed. Don't apologize. I know how you must be feeling. I was going to go your pace for as long as I could before I said anything. I know that this is important." Her eyes closed slowly and she fell silent.

Ed knew she had fallen asleep and was afraid to wake her. He was exhausted himself and he begun to think. He knew that when they got to their destination that he would more than likely be fighting, and he couldn't very well give his best on as little sleep as he had been giving himself.

They were in the middle of the desert and the temperature was still cool from the night. The sun was just now beginning to rise, so he fell back and closed his eyes as well. He would only sleep for a couple of hours because he knew he couldn't stop for long.

Roze had said the place Sid might be at was an underground cave several miles out of Golden Vale. The spot was very close to where Liore used to be.

Ed had put an extended hold on his hotel room for when he got back to town. He had to pay more for it, of course, but he felt better knowing he had a place to go back to after he got his brother and Winry back. Failure wasn't even in his train of thought for when he got there. He knew he was going to see his brother again. They were both going to be there and they would be all right. He just knew it.

It was three and a half hours later when Ed's eyes flickered open, and he rolled over to his side as he sat up. It took him just a moment to recognize where he was before he stood up fully and went over to wake Roze.

"Roze, come on. We need to get moving." He said as he shook her shoulder gently.

Roze woke easily and raised herself up, nodding in agreement as she rubbed one of her eyes with the side of her hand. "Ok. Let's go."

He helped her to her feet and they began at their steady pace once again.

"We should be there soon." Roze informed as she came up beside Ed.

Ed looked over and nodded. "Good."

The two carried on in silence for a while before the quiet was broken by Roze.

"Ed?"

"Hm?"

Roze paused before she continued. "I don't know if I should even bring this up, but I've been wanting to ask."

Ed looked over at her as they kept walking.

"Well…how have you guys been doing?" She looked down at the moving ground in front of her. "I mean with what you guys were searching for. Were you ever able to find the Philosopher's Stone?"

The question caused Ed to stop in his tracks as his eyes widened. She didn't know?

"Ed?" Roze asked as she stopped also and came back to him.

"Roze. Don't you know about the Stone? How it was created?"

She looked at him puzzled. "No. Does this mean that you were able to find it after all this time of searching?"

Ed remained silent as he thought whether or not to tell her the truth about the Stone. What good would it do to her if she were told about the Philosopher's Stone and its connection to Liore…her home. No. He shouldn't tell her. She didn't need to know the awful truth.

"Y…yeah. We found it." Ed answered as he resumed walking.

Roze watched him in confusion, wondering what had been so shocking to him. She ran to catch up, falling into pace beside him once again. She wasn't expecting anything further, but was surprised when Ed continued talking.

"Al got his body back." He said with a small smile, but it faded as he remembered the time it took for his brother to heal afterwards.

"He did?" Roze asked in happiness.

"Yeah, but it was really hard for him for about a year. Thankfully the transmutation was successful, but it did have its consequences. Al was hurt very badly and he could have died from the wounds." His eyes twitched in memory. "I was able to get him to Winry's house and they took care of him. He's doing fine now." He paused and growled in anger. "At least he was doing well, until this man came out of nowhere and took him and Winry too. Now I don't know what to expect. I just hope he's okay."

Roze remained silent, as she couldn't think of anything to say about the fact that Sid had been the one to taken her friends. How could he?

Silence fell upon them again as they continued walking. The sun was high above them now and it was beginning to get hot.

After a while, Roze looked out in front of her and saw a blurry object in the distance. "That's it. Up ahead. That's the place!"

The young alchemist focused on what she was pointing at and grinned over at her. He had found it! He was there. Ed looked back straight ahead and his grin disappeared, leaving an expression of determination and anger. You better be prepared Sid. You're not winning this one again.


	16. Childhood Innocence

**Protect Me**

Written by: Luna

Chapter 16 – Childhood Innocence

**_Disclaimer _–** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, yet any new characters that I have created to fit the story are mine, and part of _Protect Me_. Thank you!

The place up ahead was an oasis of a kind. In the middle of the desert, there was a group of trees with a rock wall to the side. Upon closer inspection, you could see the mouth of an underground cave. Unless you knew where this location was, it wouldn't be an easy place to find.

The two teens were still a ways away, but continued at a steady pace, Ed giving Roze a warning glance to approach carefully. The last thing he wanted was surprises and he wasn't sure if Sid knew to expect him already.

Roze followed behind Ed in a sort of daze. She couldn't take her eyes off the cave. So many memories flooded back to her and they made her heart sick with the old mixing with the new. Tears brimmed her eyes as she thought back to those childhood years so long ago.

Flashback

A knocking sound was heard on the front door of a small cottage. It was morning and the family inside was just beginning to bustle about the house.

"I'll get it!" A five-year-old girl rushed to the door with a huge smile on her face because she knew who it was.

She opened the door to her best friend, Selene. Both girls were the same age and had been together since they could remember.

Selene stood outside with an equally excited grin on her small face. "Hey Roze!"

"Hey!"

The young girl's eyes lit up even more as she began to pour out her news all at once. "Brother is going to take us exploring today! We're going to be leaving really soon so you need to get ready to come with us!" Her arms were flapping at her sides as she spoke with her excitement.

Roze squealed at the news of actually going on an exploration and jumped up and down. "Alright!" She stopped suddenly and glanced behind her. "But I have to ask my mom first. Just a second, okay?" The young girl disappeared in the house and muffled sounds could be heard as she talked to her parents. After a couple of minutes, she ran back to the door. "They said I could go because your brother is going to be with us. I have to be back before dark though."

Selene nodded and giggled. "Great!"

After yelling a 'goodbye' to her parents, Roze shut the front door and the girls left. They ran down the main street of Liore and raced back to Selene's house, laughing all the way.

Sid was just coming out of the house with a bag over his shoulder and shutting the door when the girls ran up.

"Brother! Roze can come! Isn't that great?"

The eleven-year-old boy looked down at Roze and smiled. "Of course it is. It's going to be fun. Let's get going."

Selene and Roze followed behind him and talked about anything and everything. Sid didn't really mind spending time with the girls. He loved his sister and Roze was just as sweet, so he liked doing things like this sometimes and taking them on an adventure. His parents trusted him completely, even for his young age. He had never done anything dishonest to destroy their trust, and he was a boy who was very mature for being only eleven.

With only desert surrounding their small town, they decided to venture out and see if they could find anything of interest in the sand. Sid told them it was like looking for buried treasure, which only fueled their excitement.

After wandering through the desert away from the city for about thirty minutes, Selene finally noticed something in the distance. "Brother, what is that over there?" she asked pointing to it.

Sid looked in the indicated direction and squinted his eyes to try to make it out. "I'm not sure. You guys want to go check it out?"

Both girls replied with a 'yes' and so they started in that direction.

As they walked Roze asked Selene what she thought it could be. "Maybe it's a dragon."

Selene looked surprised. "Well, if it is a dragon, my brother will slay it for us. I'm not afraid."

Sid only smiled as he listened to them.

"I'm not afraid either. Maybe it will be a nice dragon and Sid won't have to kill it."

The boy laughed. "I don't think it's a dragon." They had gotten closer to it by now and he could make it out. "It looks like it could be a cave to me."

They came up beside him, one on each side, and looked in awe at the approaching formation.

"Ooo! It's so cool!" Selene said before she pulled on her brother's shirt. "Can we go inside? Can we?"

Roze looked up at him as well and nodded her head hopefully.

By now they were up to it and Sid peeked inside the cave's mouth. "It's really dark down there. We wouldn't be able to see anything."

The disappointment was obvious on the girls' faces as he looked down at them. "Okay. Wait just a second." Sid went over to a place that was under the trees around the cave and found a long stick. He brought it back and sat down on the ground, pulling off his bag in the process.

"What are you doing, brother?"

"Just wait and see."

Sid took the end of the stick and tore off a piece of fabric from his shirt, proceeding to tie the cloth around the end. Then he opened his bag and rummaged through it before he took at a small box of matches. He was thankful that he kept all the necessities in his travel bag that could possibly come in handy on a trip. After striking the match, he held it to the cloth and before long he held a brightly lit torch.

Selene and Roze stepped back and their happiness returned as they figured out what he had done. Now they would have light to go inside.

The girls clung to the sides of Sid as they ventured into the cave and descended down the step-like path that led to the bottom.

When they reached the dirt floor they stopped and Sid held the torch out in front of him to light up the room. All three stood with wide eyes as they saw the space before them. There was one big room where they stood and as they ventured deeper, they found other smaller rooms that were separated by thick dirt and stone walls. The cave didn't go back too much further, so they walked back to the main room at the beginning.

Sid stood in the middle and the torch did a very good job of illuminating the entire area.

"This place is the coolest thing I've seen ever!" Selene exclaimed as she twirled about the room.

Roze jumped up and down and then ran over to Selene, grabbing both her hands and started spinning with each other.

Sid laughed at their joy and then spoke. "Hey! We should move in here one day."

Selene and Roze stopped and looked at him in surprise.

"We could make this our special base or something."

Roze laughed and nodded eagerly in agreement. "Yes, yes! There are so many rooms we could put stuff in. This could be great!"

Selene nodded as well at the prospect of having their very own secret place. "And if any of us is lonely or sad about something we can come here and this place will make us happy again." She looked at Roze and her brother. "If I'm not able to find you one day, I will come here and find you. This place is magic."

Roze smiled and agreed.

Sid reached down and put his hand on his sister's head, but was looking at both girls standing next to each other. "Yes. Remember that. This place will be our secret and if one of us is lost or in trouble one day, they will come here."

All three had profound faces as they took this friendship vow and bond seriously.

Roze looked at Selene and Sid. "Friends forever."

The two smiled and repeated. "Friends forever."

End Flashback

As Roze followed behind Ed, she thought, her mind wandering. That was a long time ago, but Sid, why? I looked up to you. Her eyes blinked back the tears that threatened to spill. Selene and I both did.

She knew that Sid would be here. If no one had seen him for so long, this was the only other place he would have come to. She knew it.

They had reached the front of the cave now and stood side by side as they watched a figure approach from the black mouth of the cave.

"Fullmetal. You have finally arrived."

Ed narrowed his eyes viciously and held his ground as his intense stare felt that it could have ripped this man apart. "Sid."


	17. The Battle Begins

**Protect Me**

Written by: Luna

Chapter 17 – The Battle Begins

**_Disclaimer _–** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, yet any new characters that I have created to fit the story are mine, and part of _Protect Me_. Thank you!

Author's Note – Sorry this chapter is so short, guys! Things are about to get pretty hectic here soon, so I hope that everyone enjoys it! And just for the record…I'm not stopping the story, I've just got more going on in my life than to sit here and write, I'm afraid. I promise to finish this to the end though so be patient please! Thanks! Many thanks to all the reviews! You guys are great!

Edward stood there, stone still. His stare was sharp and the only movement was his fists shaking in anger. He was sick and tired of people screwing around with his family, and this man had no reason to. He had never done anything to him. Sid was sick and twisted and Ed was going to make the guy wish he had never crossed him.

Sid stood a few feet outside the cave with his hands on his hips and a smug smirk on his face. His eyes were hard and cold, and glared back at Edward, evil and unflinching. He was ready for this battle. He had been waiting a long time and now it had finally arrived.

Roze had brought her hands up to her chin and looked worriedly between the two men. She still stood near Ed, but neither of them were acknowledging her presence. That was when Sid looked over to her and called out, not moving from his spot.

"Roze, what are you doing here?"

Her eyes widened from the coldness in his voice. It had been years since they had seen one another, and this was all he could say? "I…I…"

"She came with me to find the cave." Ed interrupted.

Roze turned her head to look at him in surprise.

"Roze was the only one who knew where to find you."

She fought to hold back her tears, and returned her gaze to Sid.

The man stared at her, noticing she was upset. He smirked. "You are only in the way here." Sid brought up his arms and folded them across his chest. "Just like you always were, Roze."

The tears released and slid down her cheeks. She spoke quietly. "Why? Why, Sid?

Ed glanced over at her, then quickly looked back to Sid, his anger evident. "You have no right to talk to her that way! Roze cares for you! Don't you know that! How could you just push her aside after growing up together? Don't you care about anything?" He growled.

Anger flashed across Sid's face for a moment, then he spoke, still looking at Roze. "Have you not heard the truth about the Philosopher's Stone, Roze? Where it came from?"

Both Roze and Ed's eyes widened at the mention of the stone.

Ed held his breath. He knew there was no stopping Sid from revealing the truth to her. He had only hoped Roze wouldn't ever have to know.

Sid narrowed his eyes. "I see. Well, let me inform you. Then, perhaps you won't be so friendly with this guy standing next to you."

Roze was quite clearly confused. She turned slightly. "Ed, what is he talking about?"

Ed only turned his eyes away and said nothing.

Sid scoffed. "You want to know why Liore is nothing but a wasteland right now?"

This caught Roze's attention and she turned quickly to Sid. "What?"

"It is because of the Philosopher's Stone! That stone was formed from all the lives of our city!"

Roze stood very still, then slowly began trembling. "No. No! I can't believe this…I can't! There has to be…some other explanation."

Sid's expression was cold and unfeeling. "There is no other explanation. I'm sure you know who used this Stone of death after it was created using the lives of our family and friends."

Roze looked over at Ed who was shaking with emotion. He had his eyes shut tightly and appeared to be fighting with his own feelings. He looked up and spoke. "Roze, it's true about Liore, but I'm not the one who formed the stone."

This caused Sid to frown and then he suddenly became angry. "How dare you, kid?" His words came out strained from his attempt at holding back his rage. "You know nothing! This is no game I'm playing. I will end your pathetic life today if it is the last thing I do on this god-forsaken earth!"

"Roze! Stand back!" Ed shouted, pushing her out of the way as he got into a fighting stance.

Roze fell to the ground and looked up right in time to see Sid attack Ed. Her eyes grew wide with fear.

Sid had rushed and was on top of Ed instantaneously, swinging a punch with his right fist.

Ed had reacted at the last second and back flipped out of the way.

He's fast! Ed thought as he continued to dodge the onslaught of attacks Sid kept throwing.

Ed had to find a weakness. He was used to watching his opponents in battle and studying their moves until he could find an opening for attack, and now he had to keep a clear head. Sid was fighting for more than just to win. He wanted blood and he had anger to fuel his attacks.

Ed had a temper of his own, though, and he had reached his limit. He was not going to lose to Sid now. He'd come too far, and there was too much riding on this battle.

Ed's eyes narrowed as an opening came up. He jumped in the air, transmuting his automail arm into a blade at the same time, then came down aiming directly at Sid's head.

Then Ed hit the ground, Sid nowhere to be seen.

"You're slow, boy!"

Ed turned around just in time to meet Sid's fist that landed right into his cheek. The punch had incredible force behind it and threw him back several feet as he landed on his back.

Sid stood up to his full height and showed his evil smirk. "I was expecting more from the infamous Fullmetal Alchemist. I'm disappointed." He began slowly walking over to where Ed still lay on the ground.

Roze watched with horror from her place on the ground, looking between the two. "Ed! Ed, you have to get up!" She was just about to scream his name again when she stopped, seeing the young alchemist begin to slowly move to his feet. She breathed a relieved sigh.

Sid stopped walking. "So I see you still have more in you. That's good to know. I was hoping to have a little more fun before I kill you."

Ed stood up and glared at the man. "You think a lousy punch like that is going to knock me out? You underestimate me." He raised his automail blade in front of him, his other hand in an attacking position. "Now let's get serious."


End file.
